Battle of Ludilmis
by SergiusTheGreat
Summary: The Imperial Alliance of the Romans and the Dwemer fight side by side with the Quarian Republic against the Geth Collective in a desperate attempt to save a race from certain extinction. Romans surviving and getting into the Mass Effect Universe. R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the fourth century AD, Rome was in serious decay. Barbarians stood at every corner, lurking for plunder and destruction upon the weakened Roman Empire.

However, Marcus Julius Aurelianus II was born in 334 to change history. He led the armies of the once mighty Constantinian Era and crushed the enemies of Rome one by one. By 359, Rome was once again safe.

Aurelianus revolutionized the economy by banning slavery and instead making companies fight for employees. Now that every worker was being paid, food arrived to houses, the inflation was lowered and the economy flourished. Trade was opened with the Sassanid Empire as hostilities ceased through negotiations between the Romans and the Persians.

When Aurelianus died in 400 AD, the Roman Empire stretched from Arabia to Hispania (Spain) and from Germania to Aegyptus.

Throughout the next three centuries, technology advanced tenfold. The Chinese and their gunpowder brought a new era to the Romans in the 7th century. When the Sassanid Empire was conquered by roman armies in the 6th century, the Roman Empire began an extremely good contact with the Chinese, both exchanging technology and customs in the process.

By the 15th century, technology was so advanced that the Romans were colonizing Americus. Large swaths of territory added to the SPQR.

The Chinese and the newly discovered Japanese Empire fought each other over the northern freezing parts of Americus and the south portions left alone by the Romans due to stiff Native American resistance.

The Romans intervened in 1576 at the Japanese side, and the first Great War began.

For over twenty years, the Romans and Japanese fought side by side against the hordes of Chinese soldiers. Now, with automatic rifles and incredible battleships, the war soon turned into a bloodbath.

When the Chinese surrendered as Roman/Japanese troops entered Shanghai in 1598, more than one billion people had died in the conflict….

For over fifty years, the Pax Romana and the Shogunate flourished, while the Chinese population recovered under Roman/Japanese rule.

Finally, escalations brought war between the Romans and the Japanese over the Austrialasis continent. Both countries clashed with their navies and air forces until finally the Romans broke through and launched a ferocious amphibious invasion on Japan.

When the Japanese surrendered in 1606, the Romans discovered several new pieces of technology at the hands of Japanese scientists, which brought about the Era of the Rockets (1610 – 1678)

The first Roman archeologists and scientists landed on Mars on 1730. Later, mining operations looking for strange minerals began and new technology was discovered, technology that belonged to the once mighty but now extinct Protheans.

The roman population boomed as the last portions of Terra were added to the Roman Empire. Space was being explored to its fullest, and a new colony was colonized by Roman Legions in 1740.

The colony was named Shanxi, in honor of the Battle of Shanxi, where more than two million soldiers had died to carve a path to Shanghai.

The rest, well, its history…

Dates of Importance in the Imperial Tritarchy Codex

1730 – Roman archeologists and miners discover Prothean artifacts on Mars.

1745 – The Dwemer make contact with humanity by accidently bumping with human miner ship "Zeus" and soon after establish an embassy on Earth.

1750 –Edus Primus is colonized and claimed by humanity; Feros and New Tarentum soon follow.

1753 – The Dwemer and Humanity sign an economic agreement. Their respective economies grow soon after.

1754 – Humanity makes contact with the quarians through exploration of the Kepler Verge.

1755 – The Quarians grow interested in the new species at the galactic scene. Negotiations begin between the Quarians, Dwemer and Humans.

1760 – The Quarians establish embassies on Earth and Dwemeris respectively. Technological exchanges begin.

1761 – The Quarians sign an economic agreement with the Roman and Dwemer Empires.

1765 – The Quarians help both humanity and the Dwemer establish diplomatic relations with the Council by acting as intermediaries.

1772 – Humanity establishes an embassy on Rannoch. The Dwemer begin construction of an embassy there a few days later.

1775 – Humanity and the Dwemer stage war games in the Atticus Cluster.

1779 – Several pirate attacks from the Batarians upon Dwemer, Quarian and Human ships anger Dwemer Emperor Julius Zertais. In retaliation, the Dwemer destroy an entire fleet of pirates from the Terminus Systems.

1803 – The Quarians begin massive research on AIs.

1807 – Roman Emperor Julius Caredeniz III meets Dwemer Emperor Marcus Arpeniax V, and both agree on a treaty, though it's not disclosed to the public.

1812 – A military alliance is announced between Humanity and the Dwemer. The Imperial Senate of the Intergalactic Alliance is established. The Council starts sending Spectre agents to human and dwemer space.

1814 – Peace accords are signed by the Imperial Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, declaring the Skyllian Verge a "batarian zone of interest" and helping batarian colonists settle the system. Batarian ambassador Kisha'Miad declares that "his people will always welcome Imperial Alliance citizens in their system and will always remember this 'breath taking' moment." Both governments sign a non-aggression pact.

1815 – Human, Dwemer and Quarian scientists begin research on new weapons for Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Destroyers and Frigates in close cooperation.

1824 – Asari Spectre Aliva Decis is captured and executed by Praeventores (Secret Police) of humanity in Edus Primus. The Shadow Legion of the Dwemer Empire captures and executes Turian Spectre Lorik Marex on Dwemeris. Relations with the Council turn sour for both powers.

1856 – Roman scientist Kaeso Brutus discovers that biotics can be "created" by eezo. Soon, the Roman Military begins research on it. The Dwemer follow suit.

1860 – The Intergalactic Soccer League is established by humanity. The Dwemer join the same year, while the Quarians would join a year later. Construction of the Julius Caesar Imperial Stadium on Edus Primus begins. The batarians send a team composed of military soldiers adept at soccer. This team would lose in the quarterfinals to the dwemer by a score of 2-1.

1865 – Quarian amateur boxer Mirdo'Klevais Vas Rannoch knocks out Roman boxing champion Marcus Darius Divia (30 Wins/ 28 knockouts/ 0 losses) on the third round. Quarian boxers soon become a force in the sport.

1871 – The Roman Military begins recruiting Krogan and Drell as auxiliary soldiers and centurions.

1873 – Plumbatarii gunships are designed by Roman military engineer Cornelius Flaminius II. The quarian military agrees a deal to buy two thousand gunships from the Imperial Alliance and Aquincum Inc.

1877 – The Quarians create the first Geth units.

1879 – Roman scientist Livius Africanus warns the Quarians of the dangers of the Geth, arguing that the more they are the more intelligent they get, but his statement falls on deaf ears as the Quarians begin mass producing them. Africanus predicts a "big event" done by the geth in the next ten to fifteen years.

1887 – The Roman and Quarian Space Fleets achieve superpower status.

1889 – The Dwemer Imperial Defense Fleet achieves superpower status.

1895 – The Morning War (Geth Uprising) begins. The Geth begin their massive revolt and assault on all Quarians. Five Imperial Alliance Fleets rush through the Perseus Veil. Soon, Human/Dwemer Fleets start deploying Imperial Alliance Legions on Quarian colonies. Emperor Marcus Agrippa I launches Operation Brotherhood and gives a televised speech in which he declares that Quarians as "our friends and brothers, they must be helped against a brutal, monstrous and merciless race of machines that threaten the galaxy and its entire species." Urban Cohorts and Arcanii units are sent to Rannoch. Livius Africanus appointed as Supreme Imperial Scientific Advisor.

1897 – The Council, for the third time, refuses to help the Quarians, claiming that "the Geth were the Quarian's mistake, and should learn from it." The Roman and Dwemer Empires denounce the Council publically and abandon their own diplomatic missions soon after the Quarian Embassy is closed by Council authorities, with the dwemer ambassador Lex Prastus calling the Council "bunch of bloody faggots" in a televised interview. Trade sanctions imposed on Citadel products on Imperial Alliance territory. Several asari diplomats expelled from Roman and Dwemer Space.

1898 – Massive evacuations begin on numerous quarian colonies. Emperors Julius Sergius and Lucius Maxentius II ratify Operation Second Home, the evacuation of millions of quarian, human and dwemer citizens from the battle lines in the Perseus Veil.

1899 – Rannoch becomes a warzone as Quarian Marines and Roman/Dwemer legionaries engage Geth forces all over the planet. The Imperial Alliance Fleets gain air supremacy on 70% of the planet. Haratar is captured by the Geth. Arcanii forces evacuate several high ranking quarian leaders from Quarian Space. More than twenty million quarian civilians evacuated to Imperial Alliance Space.

1900 – Arcanii units are ordered to evacuate thousands of scientists, engineers and important political figures of the Quarian Republic. Roman General Marcus Scipii manages to stabilize the frontlines on Rannoch against the relentless geth advance.

1901 – Imperial Alliance forces, under General Flavius Sergius, land and secure Haestrom after more than three weeks of heavy fighting. Flavius, a tactical and strategic military genius, is then sent to Rannoch to take over command of the Roman Rannoch Strike Force. Battle for Haestrom leaves 10,000 IA soldiers killed in action and more than 100,000 quarian civilians dead or wounded. One million quarians, however, are successfully evacuated to Imperial Alliance Space.

1902 – Ten Roman Tank Divisions, at the command of Gen. Flavius Sergius, are deployed all over Rannoch to be used as the spearhead of the new counterattack planned by the Imperial Alliance and the Quarian Military. The 2nd, 3rd and 4th Imperial Alliance Fleets, led by Admiral Vatulus, a great Dwemer military leader, destroy the majority of the Geth Fleet in the Perseus Veil.

1903 – Quarian-Imperial Alliance Forces, led by General Darel'Gerrel Vas Rannoch, repel a huge Geth assault on the Southern Continent of Bes'Casirts.

1904 – Batarian Navy Forces intervene in the Morning War, destroying several geth patrols and pacifying more than sixteen fuel depots in the Perseus Veil.

1905 – The Geth Neural Network is weakened considerably as the Imperial Roman/Dwemer fleets, working closely with Quarian Destroyers and Cruisers obliterate several Geth factories and bases throughout Quarian Space. IA-Quarian forces capture the city of Auwa'Sis after three weeks of heavy fighting. IA Forces, commanded by General Sergius, launch a powerful assault on the Fudii Region.

1907 – Flavius Sergius is named Supreme Commander of all Imperial Alliance forces in Rannoch. The Geth capture Ludilmis, capital city, from the quarians, inflicting heavy casualties on the retreating Imperial Alliance and Quarian Army forces.

1910 – Army Group South, under the command of Supreme General Flavius Sergius, establishes control over the capital city of Ludilmis after several weeks of fighting. The Battle of Olwis Vasirts begins.

Randompeoples – I hope this helps you understand what I am trying to do. It's a complete twist of the ME Universe.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the secret project I was talking about. Well, not so secret now. This is just a very tiny piece of what is to come after I finish "A Golden Heart." The universe is different, just so you know. You will notice some things that will give away of what I am talking about. Hope y'all enjoy and I would really like for you guys to review to give your opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

Battle for Ludilmis. June 9, 1910. Fort of Segesta, Rannoch.

He watched the glow of the sun as it began rising in the horizon. _'Another day' _he thought. It had been fifteen years since the Geth Uprising began. Hundreds of thousands had already died, and more would in the near future. This shook the man to the core. There was no way he could know what the future had for his people, but one thing was for sure, he and everyone else will fight to their last breath. He then heard footsteps getting louder and louder. He didn't bother to turn to greet the individual though.

"General Sergius sir…. the geth have started their counterattack" The man said, with some fear in his voice.

The General, who had been standing, hands behind his back, turned to see the new guest face to face. The guest saw that the General had a scar running through his right eye, from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. His eyes were deep green and his stance was that of a disciplined, tough, war seasoned veteran. Years of fighting did all of that. He had a great admiration for the man that was standing a few feet away from him.

"Lieutenant, bring me Centurion Nax" Sergius simply replied while looking at the quarian officer with a small smile.

"Right away sir" The quarian military officer replied with a salute and went on his way out of the office.

Sergius then sat on his chair and looked around his office. It was big. His desk was at least six feet long and three feet high. Countless papers, pens, data pads and cables flooded the desk. Then to his right was a pile of boxes, all supplies that had come all the way from places like Dwemeris and Terra. To his right was a door leading to his private quarters. _'Well, at least I can live decently in this shithole' _

Sergius then looked through his window, right in front of him. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking some Dwemer Whiskey. He was marveled by the huge number of soldiers, gunships and tanks moving around the place. His command headquarters was just a few miles away from the frontlines, just the way he liked it. He had told his officers that being close to the battlefield would remind them of what's at stake and why they should fight harder.

He then heard the door open and heard very heavy footsteps. He smiled as he slowly turned to meet his new guest. He saw in front of him a huge krogan, armed to the teeth and wearing a red helmet. Scars and bullet holes could be seen all over his gray/red heavy armor.

"Krogan Centurion Nax reporting sir" Nax said calmly as he stopped dead just a few feet away from Sergius' desk.

"Nax, I wanted to give you an update of our plans to destroy the geth resistance in Ludilmis once and for all." Sergius said very calmly. He then sighed and took a deep breath.

"The Cataphract tank divisions are ready, just as our Plumbatarii gunships. The Legions are already on their way, and reinforcements are inbound as we speak."

"That is… good to hear sir" The krogan replied.

"Indeed, though I am worried about the civilians of the town of Ori'Daris, you think we can get them out in time?"

"We are doing that as we speak sir, there are less than a hundred left to be evacuated"

"Good. I want a clean and fast withdrawal of civilians before our attack begins." Sergius said as he drank more whiskey. Nax began to get impatient.

"So…what's the plan sir?" He asked calmly.

Sergius smiled at the krogan's impatience. _'No wonder, these guys are some of the best fighters we have'_

"Take a look at this map" Sergius said as he gestured with his hand at the map in his desk. He then got a pen and started pointing at various dots.

"The geth know for sure that we have something planned, but they will tremble if they see this" Sergius said as he pointed at various dots in the map. "Well, only if they could fear" he chuckled.

Sergius then pointed at various dots that were of a big size in comparison to the others. They had a red color. "These are our Cataphracts; they will serve their purpose like they did all those centuries ago…" Sergius smiled as prepared to give the full explanation. "They will make the punch through the geth lines, destroying the geth primes or any heavy positions they find, while the legions will be close for support against small arms fire or rocket troopers" Sergius then pointed at the town in question.

"Ori'Daris is an important point Nax, and we need it to completely secure our entire line against any counter attack, and it is currently serving as our flexible point" Sergius took a puff of his cigarette before speaking again. "We need Ludilmis Nax; it would be a huge morale boost for the quarian population. They've been through a lot. It's time we give them hope."

"I understand sir, but what do you mean by saying a flexible point?" Nax asked.

Sergius looked at the map, and then pointed at the small town with his finger. "Yes, the geth will try to attack the town, probably the bulk of the attack will be there" Sergius explained.

"And we flank them then?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"It is basic Nax, we let them attack us with everything they have at the town, then we flank them, so then we create a pocket"

"What the bloody hell is a pocket?"

"We surround them, we do not let them any space and then simply crush them" Sergius finished his explanation on pockets, chuckling lightly.

Nax looked at Sergius intensely in the eyes. "Why do you say we? You plan all of this, you should get the credit." The krogan said out loud.

Sergius glared at him. "I am nothing without my fellow soldiers and advisors."

"Yes I know, but my point is that when you say 'I think we planned' or 'we think this is' is just bullshit, you plan everything"

"Oh, I see your point. Well, I just try my best"

"A true Roman you are… General" The krogan complimented.

"And a true warrior you are Centurion, now go and make us proud" The General finished with a smirk.

The big krogan chuckled. "Oh hell yes sir"

* * *

Outside of the bunker, things were messy as thousands of soldiers, quarians, humans and dwemer were preparing for the big upcoming offensive. Hundreds of tanks and gunships were being repaired and checked before being sent to the frontlines. Centurions were yelling at their soldiers, while engineers moved artillery pieces and movable bridges to transport vehicles all over the place. Nax watched the whole scene. _'I knew this was going to be big, Sergius is leading after all'_

Nax continued to make his way to his platoon of soldiers. He smiled as he saw his fellow soldiers prepare for battle, moving all around the place, checking their weapons, fixing their scopes, running for ammunition clips and joking to get the mood up.

The soldiers then saw their big krogan centurion approaching. They immediately straightened up and stood in line, waiting for his inspection. Nax smiled, or what you could call a krogan smile, but they were used to it, Nax had trained them all the way from the Imperial Academy in Edus Primus.

The tribune of the squad, the second in command of the platoon, gave a loud greeting.

"Thirteen Platoon! Our centurion is here!" The tribune said as the other twenty soldiers gave a strong salute to the krogan.

"Armed and ready sir!" The whole platoon said in unison.

Nax smiled and began his inspection. Most of the soldiers were dwemer and humans, but there were also some quarians and drell. His drell soldiers served as snipers, while the quarians as engineers or radio specialists. A squad of different species, a squad of a galactic union, which served as an example of what was at stake and why keep fighting was the only hope to win.

"Listen ladies, we are going be part of the most important operation in our history as a squad" Nax said as he walked slowly through the ranks, checking for any irregularities. "Our objective is loud and clear. To kick some geth ass into junk!" He exclaimed with his hands in the air as the soldiers responded with a loud cheer.

Nax then saw a soldier without his helmet. A drell, one of the four snipers in the squad. "Lowulf! Where in Tuchanka's name is your helmet?" Nax exclaimed angrily.

"Sir, I was making a field repair on it. It took a heavy blast from geth fire a couple of days ago" Replied the drell with their usual gurgling voices.

"Well shit, isn't that a tragedy." Nax answered with heavy sarcasm in his deep voice. "You want me to get you a new one?" Nax asked calmly. The drell just looked at him and when he was about to respond, Nax said out loud "Well I can't faggot! Use the one you already have and quit your whining!"

"Yes sir!" The drell responded.

"Good. Now go you maggot and get your helmet!" Nax exclaimed. The drell broke ranks and hurried to get his helmet, right inside the soldier's camp.

"Alright you vermin, it's time for us to become part of this big battle, get your gear and start getting into the Helios drop ships! Nax finished as his squad began to part to their respective Helios vehicles rapidly.

Helios ships were a force to be reckoned with. While they served as gunships for the Imperial Alliance, they would often provide support with their powerful machine guns or missiles, which decimated anything in their path. Only flaw of the vehicle, though, was its thick hull, which made it slow and, sometimes, a perfect target, as it could carry more than fifty soldiers.

Nax made his way to his gunship along with his second in command, roman tribune Marcus Flaminius. Nax was marveled by the Plumbatarii gunships. Light, armed to the teeth and incredibly fast, those were the common traits of Plumbararii gunships. They could rain fire and death upon their enemies with heat seeker missiles or powerful machine guns. And, if that wasn't enough, some carried Greek fire in their missiles, to put enemies on fire and let them die a slow, painful death. Just the way a krogan like Nax liked it. _'Wish we had some of these in Tuchanka'_

Nax and Marcus proceeded to enter the gunship, which had quarian pilots, seasoned veterans by what Nax could see.

"We have received the package, Bird 3 is getting out of its nest" The quarian pilot said in the radio as the gunship began making its way into the sky, along with dozens of others. There was a lot of noise from the gunship, so Nax had to speak loudly.

"Hey! Where are we exactly being deployed?" Nax asked the quarian pilots loudly, there was a lot of noise.

"We received orders to get you in the line of fire, along the Kir'sel River, where the geth are making their move!" One of the quarian pilots answered.

"Sir, shouldn't we be deployed in the town, to finish the evacuations?" Marcus said, joining the conversation,

"High Tribune Julius Mundinius is taking care of that! Now we ensure that that evacuation goes smoothly!" Nax answered.

"Whatever gets us into battle sir, I am happy!" Marcus exclaimed in a gun ho attitude.

"Good, just the way it's supposed to be!" Nax replied in an equal manner.

Nax then got to see the great sight of not dozens, but hundreds of gunships and drop ships, making their way to the battle lines. Looking to the ground, which was several hundred feet below them, he saw dozens of tanks and artillery pieces moving to the frontlines. Nax smiled at the sight.

He then heard in the radio the units reporting themselves to High Command and anyone to hear.

"This is Hog One, we are full strength!" _'Hmm, Tanks'_

"This is Hawk Three; we are full strength, taking the skies!" _'Fast movers'_

"This is Deer One, we are full strength!" _'Heavy Scouts'_

"This is Pontus Group, ready for action!" _'Ahhh, the Legions'_

"This is Cretan Group One, ready to bomb them to oblivion!" _'Artillery I guess'_

"This is Plumbatarii Air Group One; we are armed, ready and inbound!" The pilots in Nax's gunship smiled at that.

"These are Achiles' Grenadiers! We are ready and anxious for some action!" Now it was Nax's turn to smile at that. _'Our group, the Grenadiers' _He felt proud.

"This is Black Panther, we are full strength!" _'Hmmm I think those are light tanks'_

"In conclusion, this is Army Group South; we are full strength, armed, ready and craving for some action!" Came a humanoid voice, full of enthusiasm. Army Group South was the whole group of legions, gunships, fast movers, artillery and tanks.

The radio went silent after that. When the pilots were ready to turn off their loudspeakers, a voice came into the scene.

"All units, this is General Flavius Sergius. Our objective here is to completely decimate the enemy and take back what is rightfully Quarian no matter the cost." Sergius sighed, but then continued, much to Nax and Marcus' delight. "For more than fifteen years, all of us have been fighting for our very survival against this hell bound machine monsters. I say we put an end to that! I say we bring back what all of our peoples have been striving for since 1895!" Sergius took a couple of seconds before finally adding "Hope!" In the radio cheers could be heard from multiple species. Gurgling voices of drell, deep of krogan, humanoid of humans and dwemer, and heavy accented ones of quarians. "Go make me proud gentlemen. Sergius out"

'_This is it' _Nax thought.

"This is Hog One! We are engaging the enemy by the river! Requesting assistance against Rocket Infantry!" Came the voice of a Tank Commander, somewhat distressed.

"This is Pontus Group, help is on the way" Replied the Legion's commander with a calm voice.

The gunship where Nax had been traveling in suddenly stopped and began descending. The pilot then turned to Nax and Marcus. "This is it gentlemen, we are standing by the river. Stay safe out there. Keelah'Selai"

Both Nax and Marcus nodded and quickly jumped out of the gunship, getting their laser rifles at the ready. Nax scanned the area and saw that they were standing in a small hill, which overlooked the battle underneath, by the river. Nax saw the tank division engaging Geth Primes and drop ships. He then smiled as he saw legionaries shooting at the rocket troopers by the river, who were trying to destroy some of the tanks before they could cross the body of water.

As both Nax and Marcus examined the battle, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Legionaries ready for action sir!" Exclaimed a human soldier as he and another twenty of his comrades made their way to Nax.

"Alright boys, our objective is to destroy the geth resistance by the river to cross and take control of the other side, then to proceed along with the rest of Army Group South towards Ludilmis" Nax explained as he examined his legionaries.

"Aye aye sir, just say the word" One of the legionaries replied.

"Let's go give em hell boys" Said Marcus as he joined into the ranks.

Nax radioed command. "Command, this is Red Fury One, proceeding to battle"

Immediately came a reply from the radio. "Red Fury One, we have hostiles by your position, engaging a group of quarian marines, proceed to help them"

"Wilco control, Red Fury out" Nax said as he led the way, down the hill, towards a fallen tree, which was giving cover to some quarian marines.

Nax and his platoon took cover behind the massive tree along five quarian marines. Bullets razed on as the battle began to escalate. One of the marines then spoke to Marcus.

"Sergeant Lirius'Kalel Vas Rannoch, Quarian Army Marines! We are glad to have you guys here!" Spoke the quarian sergeant with enthusiasm in his voice.

Julius then replied. "Tribune Marcus Flaminius! Second in command of Red Fury One, Grenadier Infantry! You should speak to my superior right there!" He pointed with his finger at Nax, who was shooting his assault rifle at some geth a couple of yards away. "And we are glad to be of assistance!" He finished as he launched a powerful blast of his shotgun to a Geth Trooper which was trying to flank them.

Nax then roared. "Give me some suppressive fire maggots! Snipers, take out the Geth Hunters and snipers! Riflemen, provide cover to the snipers and destroy any of those robotic bastards that get close! Engineers, destroy their shields! Now now now!"

The platoon began to engage the geth amazingly. The quarian marines were stunned at the death rate of the geth, which were being destroyed by the dozens. Some geth hunters lost their 'heads' or flashlights, geth troopers were being chopped off by shotgun and rifle blasts while the geth snipers were already dead. Lirius smiled as the geth began to retreat towards the river.

"Good job boys! Keep at them, keep hit them!" Nax roared as he joined in the fight.

Nax then looked towards the quarian sergeant, Lirius.

"Centurion Nax, good to be here helping, now take that shit face out and help us dumbass!"

Lirius smiled as he reloaded his assault rifle. "Yes sir!" With that, he and his other four marines began to fire at the geth. Less than a minute later, the whole geth platoon had been decimated. The whole group proceeded to get up and walk towards the river.

'_That river better be worth it' _Lirius thought.

Then the radio roared. "This is Hawk Three, proceeding with the destruction of enemy artillery" A calm voice said.

The whole party then watched as dozens of fighters launched their missiles at geth artillery positions, which were blown sky high. It was amazing. Pieces could be seen kilometers away. Steel and metal in the air as the missiles struck with ruthless efficiency.

"This is Plumbatarii Group Air Group One, engaging hostiles"

Plumbatariis engaged enemy positions by the river bank, providing cover for the tanks and the legion infantry to cross and take a foothold at the other side.

"With the river in our hands, now we are less than ten miles from Ludilmis, with this, now we are set to take that blasted city after months of planning" Nax said out loud. The soldiers cheered.

"Damn straight sir, it's time for payback" Lirius said.

Nax smiled as he saw the sun beginning to set. However, light was strong enough to let them see the huge invasion force.

Thousands of Zeus fighters and Plumbatariis, along with Helios drop ships in the sky. On the ground, thousands of soldiers flooded through, crossing the river with portable bridges. Hundreds of tanks crossed the river, making their way into the savannah that surrounded Ludilmis.

'_Tomorrow a day of hard work, just the way I like it' _Nax thought as he smiled while leading his platoon into the river bridges.

* * *

Sergius smiled as he read the reports. Minimal casualties and the assault was on its way to Ludilmis. His planning had bore fruits. Ori'Daris was completely evacuated and his pincer attack through the river had help start the pocket against the geth. The town was being reinforced for the expected geth attack.

Sergius then saw the sun setting in the horizon. He smiled warmly and began to make his way to his private quarters. _'Tomorrow will be another hard working day' _

_

* * *

_

Love it? Hate it? What do you think? Oh and here is a glossary for the guys who were confused with some of the names there.

**Plumbatarii** – Late Roman soldiers who were often legionaries and carried deadly darts to throw at the enemy before the battle. Not skirmishers, but heavy infantry with darts.

**Helios **– Greek god of the sun who drove a flaming chariot and changed the day by turning the sky from night to day or vice versa.

**Cataphracts **– Extremely heavy armored horsemen coming from the Asian peoples in Roman times that served as a punch/brute power through enemy infantry lines, whether heavy or light. The Romans copied it immediately. They were the 'tanks' of their time.

**Legion **– The 'hammer and anvil' of ancient Rome. They were some of the best soldiers and probably the most powerful army in the ancient world.

**Dwemer** – Another race, which closely resembles humans but the difference is their lifespan which is close to 500 years, plus their technology is really advanced. They hail from the world of Dwemeris.

**Zeus** – King of the gods in Greek mythology.

Like I said, this is just to get your opinion. It's a one shot because I can't focus on the story, as I am currently busy with 'A Golden Heart' but later, after the said story is completed, I will start with this story. R&R! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

Dedicated to DarkDanny, JustAFerret and SheenWinning. Enjoy guys.

It has been decided that I will make five chapters out of this. Maybe to get you a little bit more informed of this universe and understand some terms.

**DarkDanny**: Thanks for all your support, your reviews and everything. This is for you pal.

**JustAFerret**: Thanks man, I appreciate it, and now sit on your ass and enjoy this! Maybe you will get some inspiration to get that chapter of yours out!

**SheenWinning**: We share something man, me and my dad love science fiction, anything from Star Wars to different universes. This is also for you, enjoy :D

X12 or Lt. Heikki: I am sorry you do not like it, but regardless I will continue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Operation Summer Awakening

Sergius was smiling. Hell, he was chuckling at how happy he was! The flexible point had turned into a complete success. The geth were retreating with the Imperial Alliance Army in full pursuit. Main objective, and all secondary ones were achieved with such efficiency that it impressed him.

Sergius was an enigma for most people. He was rated as one of the best generals and greatest tacticians on the galaxy, such a small feat for the son of the emperor of Earth, Julius Sergius. Yet, no one knew his past life, or how he became such a good officer.

While no one had dared to ask him on his face, sometimes Sergius wondered when he would settle down and live a good, happy life with family and children running around the house. _'Not today.'_

Sergius was now looking through datapads sent to him by the high ranking commanders in charge of the full might of the planned attack on Ludilmis, the capital city of Rannoch.

He wondered how the city was lost back in 1905, but he was now in charge of taking it back, for the cause, all for the cause…

"Sir?" There was a knock on his door. Sergius had been sitting down for the past two hours planning the attack on that sacred city.

"Yes Lieutenant?" His voice was fully professional, as he tried to hide the fact that he was quite happy with the events that had unfolded in the past three days.

"Sir, Supreme General Gerrel is requesting a meeting with you." The officer sounded a little agitated, perhaps nervous? Sergius couldn't figure it out, so he asked.

"Alright, at what time does he want me to set up a link to his bunker?"

"Sir… he is standing outside… with me." Sergius couldn't help but chuckle at the nervousness of the officer.

"Tell him he can pass Lieutenant." But he wasn't finished. "And next time, do try to let him in even if I am not here."

"Y-yes sir! Of course and I'm sorry sir."

"Don't you worry Lieutenant; all of us are a little agitated at the moment."

Sergius heard a nervous chuckle before the door finally opened. Stepping in was a tall quarian, probably the same height as Sergius himself, six-one, very muscular looking, and his eyes were deep blue, almost like the ocean back on Mare Nostrum. His uniform had many medals and precious stones, everything leading to an exceptional general and soldier. He had command in his presence, and he was a man to not screw with.

"Supreme General Sergius? It is good to see you again." The quarian general smiled.

Gerrel then took a glance at the door, and as it was closed, his body relaxed a little.

"You should make these guys aware of my meeting with you Serge."

The human general smiled as he got up and shook his hand, hard, with Gerrel. It was clear that these two were great friends.

"Oh well, attack has been so good they are all waiting for me to throw a party." Sergius responded, smiling.

Gerrel chuckled. "Wish I could get one of those."

Sergius then gestured Gerrel to sit on a chair, in front of human general's desk, so Sergius made his way to his own chair.

"How is life?" Gerrel asked grinning.

"Oh you know, blowing up some geth here and there, and then launching full scale attacks with thousands of soldiers, pretty basic stuff." Both men chuckled loudly until Gerrel put up a serious face.

"Are we alone?"

Sergius smiled and looked towards the back of his office.

"Alanus, Lucius, Marcus, you guys may go, I have to be alone for this meeting."

When Gerrel was about to ask if he was crazy or drunk, he saw three heavily armed men appear out of nowhere, nodding at Sergius and saluting Gerrel, then walking calmly towards the door. As it hissed, Gerrel's shocked face made Sergius laugh hard.

"Who the hell were those three stooges?" Asked a perplexed and confused Gerrel.

"Oh Arcanii, my bodyguards, you get used to them eventually."

Gerrel smiled. "Damn, and I thought having Urban Cohorts around my bunker was bad enough."

"So, what makes you want to meet, in private, with me?" Sergius put a little emphasis on the phrase private.

"I have received your offer, and it looks damn impressive. I actually don't like but love the idea."

"Give me your thoughts, it can't be that perfect."

"Well, I like the system and everything, most of all the law of the defense. However, the name is kind of… lame."

Sergius chuckled. "Lame? It's great! Well, it was all that came to my mind to describe that kind of thing."

Gerrel grinned. "Oh well, then what do you think? Should we push this to our ruling bodies?"

"We should, war is not over yet, but it will end eventually, no doubt about that."

"Alright then, I will get this to the Enclave, so the name sticks?"

"Yes, it will be impressive, even to the damn politicians."

Gerrel let out a laugh. "It is classic that we military men despise politicians, nothing more that rats trying to get away with it."

"Indeed." Sergius smiled as he looked through his window, the busy flow of soldiers and gunships coming and going. "I think the name is great don't you think? The Tritarchy, the Power of the Three."

Gerrel couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Outskirts of Ludilmis, Rannoch. June 15, 1910.

Ludilmis was less than four miles away from the main frontlines. The geth were putting up a stout defense, but nonetheless, were being overwhelmed by the powerful tank divisions and the great air support. The quarians were providing some of their best engineers and medics, which were making the battle easier for the IA Forces. Easier... as in a little less tough.

"Listen up maggots! We are going to attack a geth defensive position, so I expect each of you to do your proper job; otherwise you might see either a geth behind you or me punching you to unconsciousness."

Nax was giving his speech as he and his men prepared for an attack on a heavily armed geth position. Now, this point was really important, as there were geth AA guns and powerful mortars which could cause trouble for the relentless allied advance.

"Now, snipers, you know the drill, scout, give us anything on the enemy. Riflemen, stay close and provide supportive fire in case one of our scouts gets discovered. Engineers, hack into whatever the hell you want, as long as those damn guns," Nax pointed at some huge AA guns beneath a little hill that overlooked the huge battle going on, "don't get to fire to our birds. Understood vermin?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers cheered as they prepared for the so called 'Operation Summer Awakening'

The radio then roared. "Red Fury One, proceed with the complete destruction of the AA guns, over."

Nax pressed his own radio. "Copy that command, consider it done."

Scouts began to disperse in the deep of the forest-like environment. It was actually a park built hundreds of years ago by quarian researchers and environmentalists. Most of Rannoch was a savannah like environment, but forests existed, rare but they did exist. They were a majestic sight…

Humans had been impressed by them ever since the fist landed on Rannoch back in the 1840s. The human embassy was built close to a forest. Sadly, this one was destroyed during the first days of the Morning War.

Nax had been in the human embassy, and saw how dozens of diplomats were gunned down by the machines as control was completely lost by quarian authorities. One of these diplomats was Nax's friend, and these trees reminded him of that fatidic day. _'You will pay synthetic pieces of shit'_

Riflemen kept a close distance within each other while engineers were busy with their omni-tools, messing with them in attempts to hack the guns.

"Sir, I managed to get to the system." A quarian soldier said.

Nax smiled. "What are you waiting for? Share it with your teammates and unleash hell on their software." He then talked through the radio. "Listen up, hacking is successful, await my command to attack with everything we have, we will be supported by Plumbatarii Air Group One so keep it shut until I say so."

The 'yes sir' came in unison. The engineers smiled. _'They did it? That was fast.'_

"It is done sir; the guns have been hacked and will be frozen for a couple of minutes, awaiting your command."

It was now Nax's turn to smile. "Hell yeah. Scouts, riflemen, Operation Summer Awakening starts now."

Soldiers began to fire on the geth, which were completely taken by surprise. Snipers took out geth infiltrator units; riflemen provided cover for their engineers as they hacked into the geth units. Geth units turned on each other while the riflemen destroyed them easily with their shields weakened. Snipers were already getting rid of the last geth units standing. Within a couple of seconds, the geth were eliminated, but not before a geth prime emerged.

"Engineers, overload its shields! Riflemen, destroy that asshole! Go!" Nax was enjoying the huge fight taking place, and he was incredibly happy that his men were making a huge mess.

The skies shook as Plumbatarii gunships fired towards the geth camp, leaving nothing but rubble. The geth prime was completely evaporated by the powerful missiles that landed all over the place.

Nax smiled and pointed towards their ally ships. "Thanks for that Air Group One, we are now advancing into enemy territory."

"Copy that Red Fury One, we will now provide cover to Legion South, keelah se'lai." The gunships then flied to their next position. _'I love those shitheads' _

"Sir, planting explosives on the AA guns!" Exclaimed a dwemer soldier as he got three small black boxes out of his pocket and began computing the last orders.

Nax paid close attention to the soldier. The difference between humans and dwemer were now evident to him. Dwemer were a little taller in their average appearance, had really colorful eyes and their hair was mostly silver. However, the biggest difference between both species was the ear shape. Dwemer had their ears pointy and a little thinner, while humans had them smaller and round looking. Still, it was very strange… both species treated each other like brothers, no racism, no hate, but teamwork, laugh, and they were very similar, both biologically and psychologically speaking. Cunning, ruthless, adaptable, intelligent and strong all round.

"Sir, explosives planted and set!"

Nax looked into the horizon, and saw the sun beginning to rise through the mountains that were beautifully overlooking the battlefield. This chain of mountains proved to be quite a shield for a flanking move on Ludilmis, protecting the right flank from a full scale invasion. Not enough now though.

"Everyone! Move it or serve as meat shields!"

The fifteen men strong platoon ran to the forest, which was less than twenty yards from the little hill they were running from.

BOOM!

The AA guns were no more, first hacked and then destroyed by Pillum Bombs. These bombs were powerful, capable of destroying an entire floor of a building or a whole street, depending on the power placed on the instrument.

Nax turned and saw his men crouched and waiting for orders. He smiled and shouted, "Okay vermin, it's time to take that city, I am craving for more action. So move it!"

The platoon made its way towards the end of the forest, and the sight was incredible. There was a valley, which overlooked the southern part of the city. Thousands of soldiers marched along the the tank divisions, the Zeus fighters engaging geth drop ships, while the gunships unleashed a hurl of missiles on geth positions outside of the city, which was now within a hundred yards from the main battle line.

"Alright, city is already being attacked. Our objective is to support that damn attack and dismember any stupid geth that gets in our way." Nax was walking calmly, but smiling nonetheless. The radio was screeching with tons of voices shouting orders or asking for support.

"This is Pontus; we are engaging the geth outside the city, requesting air support against catapults! Coordinates, three, zero, four, one, nine!"

"This is Plumbatarii Air Group One, engaging geth artillery position."

"This is Hog One, squads are hungry."

"This is Acadian Three, awaiting orders."

'_Acadian.' _They were the most powerful artillery units. They had the heavy onagers, powerful artillery cannons capable of turning an entire city to dust after pounding it with enough firepower for a couple of minutes. These units were famous for annihilating a geth infantry division within five seconds.

"This is Shadow One, taking position by the general hospital."

Shadow One. Nax knew who those were. Urban Cohorts, the best of the best in the frontlines, powerful and heavily armed soldiers capable of turning the tide of any battle. Nax had always admired how humans and dwemer were capable of training such bloodthirsty fighters. He had seen them in action many times, and each and every one of those times, they had won…

"Shadow, this is Red Fury One; we are going to take position at the Roman District."

"Copy that Red, we will provide cover for you. Shadow out."

Well, that was easy. Now, it was time to walk into urban fighting, living hell if you ask anyone.

Legion South was making its way into Ludilmis, pounding geth trenches, one by one. Zeus fighters and Colis'tie units were destroying geth drop ships all over the place. Tanks were engaging heavy geth positions or carving a path for the legions to follow.

Colis'tie, the best for anti-aircraft. Quarian soldiers launching massive attacks against air units with plasma missiles and launchers, all produced in cooperation with human and dwemer military scientists and engineers.

Nax signaled with his right fist to stop. His entire platoon obeyed and turned to see, from a distance, the huge battle taking place. The sound of artillery and small arms was heard mightily.

"We have geth armor divisions! Engaging hostiles!" Hog One was now engaging geth tanks, similar in design to quarian armor divisions, but more effective in terms of technology. _'How in the hell did these synthetics armed themselves to the teeth?' _Nax wondered.

"This is Buster One, we are on our way."

Suddenly, hundreds of soldiers with red uniforms appeared and launched their beam attacks against the geth tanks. By the dozens, these tanks were destroyed. The geth attempted to retreat towards the inside of the city, but the main highway was blocked by Comitantense Tanks. These tanks, along with the buster regiment, completely annihilated the geth division within minutes. Such a sight for Nax's men, who were cheering silently.

Nax turned to his second in command. "Marcus, who the hell were those buster maniacs?"

Marcus grinned. "Prototypes sir, they are called armor busters. The special Ares plasma launchers just got out of brainy academy. They are extremely effective on armor; heat is so bad that it overwhelms almost any material within seconds."

Nax grunted. "Sure as hell those guys did it in milliseconds."

Marcus chuckled. "Well sir, maybe the air and tank divisions left them soft."

"Maybe." Nax grunted.

"Alright people, let us move out, time to get this shit done." Nax said as he got up and turned his fiery red eyes on the huge quarian capital. _'Hell approaches.'_

"Yeah!" Was the response of his men as they marched into battle.

The city was already on fire. Hundreds, no, thousands of soldiers were already inside, fighting their way to the central square, which was the last piece of ground to fall to the geth back in 1905 before the allied armies retreated. Now it had to change.

"Objective is clear boys, clear the way towards the hospital, turn it into a command post and hold positions."

Nax knew it was not going to be easy, but nothing was impossible. He smiled when he got the idea that the place must have been softened by the relentless advance of the legions. He then saw dust clouds forming towards the east, west and north of the city. It was clear now. Sergius was not planning a siege but a complete annihilation of the geth in Ludilmis, crush them before they get under siege.

Romans were good at sieges. Their bloody history, which Nax learned throughout the years he served as a grunt, then officer, and finally centurion, showed him that Romans were masters at it. Some of the names of the old machines used back then for sieges still rang all over. Onagers, ballistas, hell the legions! Now, however, with this flexible army, sieges were not needed. Not for now at least.

"Move on!" Nax screamed as they began approaching the Roman District, founded by the first humans that settled in Rannoch, over a century ago.

The drell soldier pointed his sniper rifle towards the hospital, which was incredibly intact, safe for a few human and dwemer soldiers dead by it.

"Sir, looks like place is deserted."

Nax nodded. "Alright, we move on and establish defensive positions around it. The big man will be here within a few hours."

The whole squad knew who the big man was…

Nax admired the way Sergius fought his father to be in the frontlines. The man had started as a grunt after all, the scars on his face proved that.

"Move out ladies, let us show why we are Red Fury One."

The soldiers scattered around the hospital, inside and outside. Drell soldiers established sniping nests on the roof. The quarians hacking into the system to get enough light while the others simply helped or stood by guarding the outside.

"Red Fury One, this is Shadow, geth opposition has moved northwards, we are moving to protect the eagle."

Nax smiled. "Copy that Shadow, standing by."

The krogan turned to the north to see huge razor bullets raging the sky as Zeus fighters engaged geth drop ships and peppered the area. The sounds of bombs, bullets and artillery plagued the ears of Nax. _'Eat shit and die assholes'_

A huge convoy started passing by the street, really wide and completely filled with geth units that had been destroyed. Bodies had been moved to the sidewalks to avoid getting splattered by the tanks and biremes.

'_Sergius will love this'_

* * *

Give me your thoughts on this chapter.

Bireme: Powerful warships in the roman era. Now, they serve as all purpose amphibian vehicles.

Comitatenses: Common legionaries in the late IV and V centuries AD.

Next chapter, I may shout out you guys in the story. Do not ask me how, because I wont tell you, but you will see it!

On a side note, I made this chapter listening to Creed - My Sacrifice, badass song.


	4. Chapter 3

Now, this chapter was done thanks mostly to Disturbed, gotta love that band.

**JustAFerret**: Now you will learn about politics man, and check out my page, gave you another shout out there.

**DarkDanny**: Creed is good, but yeah got to admit that I prefer heavy metal. My list of songs down here will provide you with holy music.

Thanks for reviewing y'all, and no, this is not a Star Wars/Mass Effect crossover. It is just Mass Effect with a little crossover with Ancient History…

Here we go!

* * *

The engines of the Plumbatarii gunship roared as both Sergius and Gerrel stepped into it. Zeus fighters were already circling the area, waiting for the precious cargo to be lifted in the air.

"An honor to have you sirs here." The dwemer pilot smiled at the two highest ranked beings on the planet. She was a sergeant by the symbol on her uniform.

"Pleasure is ours Sarge, how is everything going over there in the devil's belly?" Sergius asked while Gerrel chuckled.

"You were always good the ladies as I remember." Gerrel said, being a smartass to his best friend.

Sergius laughed but did not reply as he was waiting for the sergeant's answer.

"Well sir, looks like your plan worked. The geth are retreating while our soldiers are taking the city piece by piece. Some speculate that by tomorrow we will be controlling the area."

Sergius chuckled. '_Yeah right'_

Gerrel just smiled and said "HA! This soon? Where is the fun in obliterating them?"

Sergius smiled but did not say anything after Gerrel's comment. The pilots began radioing command.

"Command, this is Eagle, getting out of our nest with golden package."

"Copy that Eagle, proceed with caution, geth anti-air fire is still visible over."

"Wilco command, thanks, Eagle out."

The gunship began ascending into the sky as Zeus fighters surrounded them.

"Eagle, this is Zurba One, we are escorting golden package."

The pilots smiled. The quarian private was the first to respond. "Copy that Zurba, we go now."

Sergius chuckled. Zurba was a dwemer word for bird, and while not very familiar with the language, as he had chosen to focus on Khelish instead because of his great curiosity on the quarian culture, he could still understand Dwemerish somewhat.

On his visit to Rannoch back in 1880, Sergius thought of quarians having "old souls" like humans. Dwemer acted with pure brute strength over their enemies, so one could see that they acted like children somewhat. Humans and quarians were more careful, their cultures really old and their races beautiful, culturally speaking. There was something about the Dwemer that made them seem childish and new…

Gerrel interrupted Sergius' thoughts suddenly. "Hey, look at that." The quarian general pointed at a geth colossus, some of its parts looked as if it was destroyed with lava. It was lying close to a creek, signs of bombs around with black dirt.

"What the hell happened to it?"

Sergius suddenly remembered his father mentioning a new weapon that could change the course of the war completely.

"Ah, Ares plasma cannons."

Gerrel's eyes widened. "Plasma cannons?"

"Yes. A week ago, two hundred thousand of them got here in shipments along with reinforcements from as far as New Tarentum."

"So… new weapons? And you did not tell me anything about this?" Gerrel's tone at the last sentence was somewhat mad, shocked to be exact.

"For the contrary, I did tell you but you said I was kidding about it… I… I think it was that time we were playing cards…"

Gerrel's eyes narrowed but suddenly got back to normal. Strangely, he then started laughing.

"I thought you were kidding. I mean, after a few beers, lies are everywhere."

Sergius laughed hard but did not reply. His mind was somewhere else.

The dwemer turned and giggled as she saw them fighting.

"Ah sirs, we are approaching drop point two, an Urban Cohort officer wishes to speak to you too."

Sergius nodded and turned his radio on. "This is Sergius speaking…" His voice was smooth, calm.

"Sir, this is Captain Alectus, head of the Acadian and Shadow groups, we are standing by at drop point zero."

Sergius smiled. "Copy that, we are approaching the area."

Ludilmis was in flames, that much was obvious. The city, which had a beautiful history of both culture and architecture, was now in ruins. Gerrel hissed at the sight.

There were hundreds of buildings on fire or simply gone. Razor anti-air bullets and artillery explosions could be seen in the north side, where the geth must have been making their last strategic stand.

"Gerrel, let us go and make ourselves at home." Sergius made Gerrel's thoughts disappear as he talked to him.

Gerrel smiled. "Let us go dil'stu."

Sergius grinned and nodded.

Dil'stu was the quarian term for brother. It could be for a family member or best friend. Gerrel had struck friendship with Sergius since 1882, when the human general toured the quarian military installations on Divo'Fidens.

"Sirs, we are here, stay safe out there." The dwemer pilot smiled while her quarian fellow officer smiled and saluted both men. "Please be safe out there sirs, you are our hope…. Keelah'selai."

"Keela'selai." Both men answered as they began to get out of the vehicle, less than three feet from the ground.

Nax was outside and saw the two men getting out of their vehicle. He smiled and waved for a group of his men to follow him. As he was about to salute the most decorated officers on the planet, ten heavily armed soldiers appeared. Their red sword and shield insignia gave them away.

"Sirs, I am captain Allectus, head of Shadow and Acadian groups, a great pleasure to see you here."

"We are glad to be here, where can we settle down?"

"There is a room already prepared for you thanks to Centurion Nax, whom I would like to praise for his actions in detonating the AA guns."

Both generals smiled and turned to Nax, who had a 'shocked face.'

"Well well, looks like our Centurion has been doing a great job." Sergius commented.

Gerrel smiled. "Wish we had more men like him."

Nax stood straight and smiled. "Glad to be of service and thank you captain."

Allectus nodded and moved out of the way so that the generals could make their way to the hospital, now a powerful bunker, able to withstand punishment greatly.

'_Reminds me of the hospitals on Tuchanka..' _Nax thought.

Sergius turned to see the Plumbatarii and the Zeus fighters making their way to the north. _'Good luck guys'_

Nax cleared his throat and got the attention of Sergius. "Sir, if you could please come with us, we have everything prepared."

* * *

North of Ludilmis, June 16, 1910

War changed a lot of people, especially the ones who fought for their survival, people like Mara. Many quarians died in the first day of the Morning War, but thanks to the timed intervention of the Imperial Alliance, millions had been evacuated, and the geth fleet pounded to pieces. With complete air superiority, Allied forces were rapidly devastating geth defenses. Casualties were high though.

Mara'Xen vas En'gha was a lieutenant colonel in the Quarian Army, and one of their best. She was a skilled operative trained by Urban Cohorts in Edus Primus. That is why she was selected to lead a special forces team into deep geth territory to disrupt communications or at the very least warn the frontlines of possible geth counter offensives.

"Ma'am, we have disrupted geth communications, it looks like they are going to launch a counteroffensive to retake part of the central square."

Mara was looking at the engineer, who had just been trained and sent to the frontlines. He was really a liability in combat, but he was an excellent hacker nonetheless.

"Warn our allies about it. Have the tank divisions at the ready, pretty sure Sergius has a plan for these bosh'tets."

The engineer smiled and turned to his omni-tool. He was then surprised by the radar.

"Uhh Ma'am?"

Mara sighed in annoyance. "What is it private?"

"It looks like a squad of juggernauts and primes are making their way to-"

He didn't finish as a rocket hit him, splattering blood on Mara, who had been looking through the window. His body parts went all over the place, his hand hitting Mara's back. Shocked, she got her weapon and radioed her team by putting her hand on her ear.

"Under attack, Jub is dead! We need help now!"

She was met with silence as more rockets hit her hideout; a business center who had been turned into a fort for future attacks against the geth entrenched in the north. No more it would seem.

"This is Lieutenant Xen, I am under attack, Jub is dead, I repeat, Jud is dead!"

Once again silence. She heard robotic sounds coming from the stairs. _'Troopers'_

She prepared her assault rifle and prayed to her ancestors for her survival.

Suddenly, there was a response in the radio. "This is Arcanii One, we have caught your group retreating, we would be glad to be of assistance."

'_Arcanii' _Technological superiority was just a term for these cold killers. They were the best of the best, nothing more nothing less. She had heard from them back in training on Edus Primus. She was shocked but responded nonetheless.

"Thank you Arcanii One, I am surrounded by geth troopers," she paused as she got to look through a window. "two geth juggernauts and two geth primes."

"Copy that, expect fire in five seconds, take cover."

Mara was puzzled but obeyed. She then heard a roar in the radio, which shook her to the bone.

"This is Crete Two, raining fire on enemy forces."

Explosions were heard outside. Mortars and artillery shells landed and pounded the geth with great efficacy. She smiled as she saw them getting destroyed one by one.

After a few minutes, the attack ceased. She looked through the window while crawling on the floor and saw a geth prime and four geth troopers still standing. "Stupid bosh'tets never die." She hissed.

Out of nowhere, six soldiers appeared and began firing on the geth. The troopers were instantly destroyed while the geth prime was peppered by assault rifle rounds.

The synthetic giant unleashed a barrage of heavy machine gun rounds on the black uniformed soldiers. They took cover and peppered the prime with all of their shots well placed on its 'chest and head,' the weakest points of these giant monsters.

"Preparing drop." Someone said on the radio, and from the sky, she saw a man in heavy armor going straight at the prime. He used his biotics to stabilize himself and land safely behind the robotic giant. He then placed an object in the prime and shot a concussive shot at blank range with a shotgun, which sent the monster to the ground.

"Everyone take cover." His voice was calm, cold, and almost emotionless.

The prime exploded into nothing but dust. Mara was shocked. _'So these are the Arcanii? Damn…'_

The group got out of their hiding places and looked at the building. "LT, you can come out, area is safe."

Mara got up and ran down the stairs into the first floor, and then she got out to congratulate her saviors.

"Keelah, thank you for your assistance, I thought I was dead."

The men nodded, though no smile or at least a happy cheer came from them. They looked so cold, so…. Well… trained.

"We've been looking for you Lieutenant, General Sergius wants to speak with you." One of the Arcanii said.

"What does he want?" She asked as she looked in all directions as the sounds of gunfire and bombs approached them. The battle lines were getting closer by the second. The allied forces are pushing the geth out of the city. _'Got to love that'_

"Can't say, not here, we must go now or fight our way through retreating geth." He then pointed at the dust forming a few kilometers from them. _'Geth tanks'_

She sighed, "Fine, but what about my _unit_?" She spat at the last word.

"They have been taken into custody; proper punishment for individuals such as these is frontline duty in the most dangerous areas. Either way, they are dead."

Damn, this soldier was so cold. He was just missing a few millimeters to actually act like a geth. He held no emotion on his face. By the looks, he was human, but Mara had problems distinguishing dwemer from humans.

"Okay, let us go."

"Right this way ma'am." The soldier gestured with his hand for Mara to follow. _'At least they are polite.'_

* * *

Edus Primus, Imperial Palace, June 17 1910

The Senate of the Imperial Alliance was one filled with some of the busiest people. Most of them were soldiers and politicians, though some were a combination of both.

Flavius Julius was anxiously waiting for three diplomats, who were bringing news on his son and the subject he wanted to discuss with him.

Although not a very warm father, Flavius had always been supportive of his son and often encouraged him to be outspoken and voice his concerns. It looked like that act was playing a role here. _'Better not complain about command, I cannot do anything there'_

Sergius had viciously complained about high command, calling them a bunch of stupid cowards, as more than one hundred thousand quarians died in Haestrom because of their inability to make a decision in time. Resources were thin they said, fucking cowards Sergius said. If it wasn't for his son's great achievements as a general and his popularity with the Imperial Alliance public, he would have been jailed. Well, also that he is the son of the emperor counts…

Now, he had not seen his son for more than four years, but, since he knew he was doing well and being the mastermind behind the sudden overwhelming offensive on the geth throughout the quarian home world, he was calm.

The door hissed and a quarian, a human and a dwemer, entered the emperor's office. The three knelt and saluted him. "Your allegiance." The three said in unison.

Flavius smiled and nodded at them. "Please sit down and let us start with this meeting."

The three diplomats, who were dressed in suits, sat on their respective chairs and looked intently at the emperor of the Roman Systems.

"So, what is this about gentlemen?" Flavius asked.

"We are here to show you a plan both Sergius and Gerrel proposed to the Enclave and the Imperial Alliance Senate."

"Why me? If you want them to see it, go for it." Flavius cautiously answered.

"Because you are the prime speaker of the Senate, and as such, you introduce the ideas and plans to them."

Flavius smiled and nodded. _'Good, these guys are not dumb'_

"Alright, what is this idea?"

The quarian diploma, who had started speaking, began. "We are here to propose the creation of the union of the three powers, the Tritarchy. The union of the dwemer, human and quarian peoples under a single banner."

'_What the?'_

"Excuse me? You want to create a what?"

The quarian smiled. "A new government to rule over all systems, ruled by a senate, composed of thirty politicians, ten men from each species will be introduced to fill these roles."

'_What is my son doing with his spare time?'_

Flavius shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, I get it, new government, but what about me? Or Arpeniax? I am sure you have not talked to him?"

This time, the dwemer diplomat answered. "My emperor has received this proposal through other intermediaries and is currently evaluating it with our portion in the Imperial Senate."

Flavius' eyes narrowed. "That does not answer what is going to happen to us"

The dwemer smiled at probably the most powerful human in the galaxy. "You will still be the ruler of Terra, and you will have a very powerful voice in the Senate, and in cases of emergency you will have voice to get your concerns known to the Senate."

Flavius was still not happy. "So that means I will be exiled from space? What am I going to do?"

"You will be leading Terra. The Tritarchy Senate will have the last word on space and military issues, but you will lead Terra without any interference from them."

'_So it's Tritarchy now?'_

"Well, I do not have power now; sure as hell this is a better offer." The human emperor chuckled.

The three diplomats just smiled.

Thinking about his son for a few seconds, a question popped on his head.

"Hey…. what about the military? The Senate leads them?"

After staying silent for most of the conversation, the human diplomat finally talked, much to Flavius' surprise.

"No, your majesty, the military, navy and army, will be led by the Tritarchical War Council... in case of full scale war."

'_That sounds better.'_

"And…who will compose this… government body?"

"The three best generals of each species, making it an even number, six, which should make decisions easier and the system to work faster, duly needed in case of war."

Flavius looked puzzled. "Who got all of these ideas?"

"Your son sir, Supreme General Sergius and his comrade in arms, Gerrel, they were the ones who ordered us to deliver this to you and every government body of our species."

"Okay, then what happens when we approve?"

"We shall wait after the war. Then, we will begin preparations for a shift in the government, and for the union of powers to finally come to terms."

"You cant expect for this to go quickly. This is a process that will probably take decades!" Flavius exclaimed the last sentence.

The quarian answered. "We are expecting nothing less my lord."

Flavius was in deep thought. Union of three powers? When did his crazy son thought of this? Although Sergius was always outspoken on equal rights to all species and better relations with species like the batarians, he was never saying anything about this.

'_He is either insane or is already a drunkard'_

Flavius shook his head and sighed. A smile plastered on his face, _'That is my son, stubborn and idealistic like his father.'_

* * *

Citadel, Council Tower, June 17, 1910

The turian councilor growled at the news.

"The Imperial Alliance has declared an embargo act on the Turian Hierarchy, stating that 'if the turians want to negotiate through words and not through bombs, we shall gladly talk to them.' This is the latest of a series of diplomatic crises between the Imperial Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. Economic analysts say this will hurt the Hierarchy economically, as the Imperial Alliance economy is booming with its war effort towards the Morning War and its great commerce with the Batarian Hegemony, and now we-"

He had enough. _'Blasted primates' _

He turned off the screen and sighed. Lithierax was tired… dead tired.

Ever since the Imperial Alliance showed up, it caused nothing but trouble for the Council. They refused to be part of its 'amazing' political and economical system to not be subjects of 'tyrants' as they had called them.

The asari councilor was had been calm all along, but he had problems to sleep. Ever since the Imperial Alliance showed up, the balance of power had been turned. Krogan being helped, Quarians being aided against the geth, and peace with the batarians.

The door hissed.

'_If it's anything about the stupid elcor, I swear on my ancestors that I will throw myself through the nearest window'_

His suicide threat to himself did not work, however. He saw an elcor diplomat there in the council chambers. Good thing, though, was that he was leaving already.

"I am leaving, see you later, tomorrow we have much to discuss about the alliance." The turian grumbled as he left the asari and salarian councilors alone with the elcor diplomat. The salarian looked puzzled, while the asari calm, like always. _'Why does he have to do that?'_

The asari sighed.

"Okay Mr. Godshokji, what do you wish to discuss?"

* * *

Okay, I wanted to give you guys something of a change and put more politics here. My story here focuses on combat and politics, so chapters such as this one will be common later.

Hopefully you liked the cameo of the Council, and note the word** cameo**, stubborn and really really stupid retards, and politicians, which makes them worse. Wish I had killed them in my play through but no, had to save him for being a good paragon…

Chapter was made listening to various songs:

Disturbed – Indestructible (The real inspiration behind the whole story to be honest)

Limp Bizkit – Nookie

Rammstein – Du Riechst So Gut

Infected Mushroom – Artillery

Amon Amarth – Guardians of Asgaard

Soviet Combat 1 – Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 Soundtrack

DarkDanny, you better not complain about these songs, they are badass and legit.


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Next chapter will have a lot of surprises that is for sure!

R&R, voice your opinions, questions, critique, debate, and excuses…. whatever you want.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fury

The sounds of gunfire were going down. The fight was mostly in the north of the city by now. Imperial Alliance forces had completely surrounded the geth, leaving them no escape in the ensuing battle.

Sergius had been sitting, talking to his friend Darel for the past two hours. Both had a small rivalry, but it's that professional, healthy rivalry you find in best friends or even brothers. Of course, Darel knew his accomplishments and expertise were nothing compared to Sergius, who was truly, like some soldiers described him, "The New Caesar."

"I heard that the Enclave is currently negotiating with the Dwemer Imperial Household and the Roman Empire's chamber on Earth. You think we will finally get this?" Asked a smiling Darel as he played with a bullet that had been on Sergius' desk for a couple of days.

Sergius was looking at the window, reclining on his chair with both his hands on his head, relaxing after hours of planning and debate with other officers, including Darel.

"Yeah I mean it would be good for the balance of power to be settled." Answered Sergius in a relaxed voice, clearly finding the outside more interesting than the conversation, which made Darel smirk.

"What are we going do with Brutus?"

That question caused the Supreme General to growl, which made Gerrel laugh softly.

"That piece of shit is due to show his face today, he better or else I will send my Arcanii to arrest him."

Gerrel knew General Daniel Brutus. A descendant of a great noble family and having the name of one of the heroes on the human Bible. He was a sarcastic, foul mouthed and a savage general, which made some people dub him "The Barbarian."

He had led the defense of Ludilmis back in 1905, which he did through lack of command, communication and intelligence skills. Rumors said that he had achieved the rank of general thanks to connections with the High Command structure. It came as no surprise to anyone in the military.

Sergius loathed him and the two had gotten into a fight just before the Morning War. Sergius had beaten him up so bad Brutus had to be rushed to a hospital. Brutus had since begun calling Sergius "Daddy's Boy" or "Golden Boy."

"Oh he will, of that I am sure, but first we must look for charges against him, he has a lot of connections and will probably get away with it if we don't press him hard enough."

Sergius' eyes narrowed. "Leaving more than five thousand quarians behind is a fucking war crime that will be enough to destroy that bastard in the eyes of High Command."

Gerrel smiled and nodded happily. "Can't wait to see his ass behind enemy bars."

"Amen." Smirked Sergius.

The two then got quiet as Sergius checked his Scutum pistol on his desk. Scutum Inc was one of the most powerful firearm corporations of the Roman Empire. When it merged with the dwemer company Staltierium Corp, the company became the mainstay of small firearms for the Imperial Alliance Army. High quality, cheap in production and extremely reliable in combat. Pistols had a thermal clip of fifteen bullets, and greek fire ammo was common among some of them.

"Have my baby ready for anything when Brutus comes."

Gerrel nodded at the human and caught sight of something outside.

"Looks like he's here."

Sergius smirked. "Time to get rid of this before we begin preparations for Operation Aztec Lance."

* * *

The group of seven was already close to Command Headquarters. Small geth resistance made their path a little unstable and slow at first, as the powerful super soldiers were keeping a close eye on their package, Special Operations Soldier Mara'Xen.

"This is Zeus, come in Hermes." One of the Arcanii said suddenly, breaking the silence that had ruled the group for over three hours.

Mara's hair was blocking her vision. She then fixed it and caught one of the Arcanii looking at her, who then immediately looked the other way. _'Not so disciplined now huh?' _She thought as she smirked.

"This is Hermes, geth resistance is going down. Cyclops and Minotaur have already broken through their defenses over."

"Confirmed Hermes, is the way to Command Headquarters cleared of geth?"

"Affirmative Zeus, road is cleared. Geth resistance is concentrated in the north."

"Thanks Hermes, Zeus out."

The main Arcanii then talked. "Let us move, geth resistance will probably be zero from now on."

The group moved through the streets, taking cover with cars, tanks or anything that was large enough to let them stay unseen from prying eyes.

"Friendly group." One of the Arcanii said.

Through the next street, a powerful convoy of Imperial Alliance soldiers, along with tanks and light artillery was seen moving at high speed, going up north, where the main battle was taking place.

Mara was busy thinking on her squad, the death of her engineer and the numerous codes the Arcanii managed to use in battle. _'Akadian, Flower Punch, Skull Carrier and Zeus…. Wow, these guys are truly impressive…'_

The fact that they spoke in short sentences and never actually showed emotions brought memories of the geth to Mara. These soldiers were efficient, extremely well trained and armed to the teeth. _'Not even a Geth Colossus could stop them' _

As she took cover in a destroyed Alliance tank, she thought of the numerous rumors she heard of the Arcanii when she attended academy school on Edus Primus.

Cold blooded killers, assassins, dark agents and super soldiers who worked behind the scenes and gave credit to the legions or the urban cohorts or that they were just a myth, many rumors indeed for one of the best special forces in the galaxy.

The best rumor she heard was that of an Arcanii agent killing a Spectre in close combat. Maybe it was a lie, as Spectres were also tough as nails, but the Arcanii showed another level of blood thirst and discipline. The fact that these engaged in wars and large scale battles with such efficiency and could work in teams or separate with equal efficacy, were an edge over Spectres. Moreover, some Arcanii were chosen from birth. Children that were orphaned or did not have any family at all could find themselves in the military days or months after being born. In addition, Arcanii kept a close eye on extraordinary soldiers in the Legions or young biotics that showed true potential from a young age. Like a shadow, they move in the darkness and recruit adept soldiers and make their records disappear within minutes.

Supposedly fake, but some insisted that there were quarians and drell in the Arcanii. Not surprising for Mara, as quarians were excellent fighters in terms of technology and the drell were some of the best scouts in the Imperial Alliance military.

"Clear, let us move. We will get there by sunset." The main Arcanii said as he walked calmly through the main street that connected to various points of the city, destroying Mara's thoughts in an instant. Intelligence gathered showed that this avenue was important to take for supplies and reinforcements to get into battle within minutes.

Mara nodded and moved along.

* * *

"This is fucking absurd Sergius and you know it!" Exclaimed a short, stocky man with blue eyes at the Supreme Commander of Imperial Alliance forces in Rannoch.

"Don't you forget you are speaking to your superior officer Brutus." Gerrel said, putting slight venom to the last word.

"You dare talk to me Gerrel? It is all because of you quarians that we are here trying to take you out from the shithole you got yourselves into!" Brutus ranted as his face turned red.

Sergius had just been listening to his rant, nodding and shaking his head at times. Truly, this man pissed him off, but a show of lack of discipline could give him serious consequences in the eyes of High Command and the Senate.

"We are here because we want to help Brutus, like it or not. We are helping our brothers in arms against a genocidal group of machines." Sergius pointedly said in a calm voice.

"You are here because daddy and his senate dogs want you to fight their damn war! We've lost millions by now! Colonies destroyed and millions of our people dead within a few years! How can you explain that? How can you, Sergius, the "New Caesar"" Brutus taunted with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "To justify this nonsense!" Brutus exclaimed and pointed his finger with rage at the other human.

The Arcanii guards had been watching from the shadows the exchange, and the two had been calmly talking to each other.

"Intervene now?"

"Let it be, we will intervene once his life is at stake."

"It is right now."

"It is an order from him."

"Then what is the next objective?"

"Stay unseen, wait and strike when necessary."

"Roger."

Brutus had been pacing around the room, ranting. Gerrel, Sergius and the adjutant of Sergius, Lieutenant Ori'Fasr Vas Rannoch had been listening to Brutus and his continuous attacks on everyone there.

"You think we deserve this? You think we need to help quarians? Why? They created those synthetic monsters! They should do the job themselves!"

"You are saying this because you fail as a leader, Brutus, which is not our fault." Sergius said. Gerrel laughed softly while Brutus turned almost green in anger.

"I do not fail! Quarian military is too damn weak to support most of our attacks, and the refugees are just a damn liability in the battlefield!"

"You are a liability!" Another voice exclaimed which made everyone turn at the door.

General Marcus Scipii, one of the best generals and most decorated officers in the IA Military, stood there with his Urban Cohort guards. A tall, hazel eyed scarred man with a violet helmet with countless medals all over his body was glaring at Brutus. While he was not as muscular as Sergius, everyone knew that Marcus had a fiery personality at officers who did not do their duty and a warm yet strict heart at good soldiers under his command. Honestly, before Sergius landed on Rannoch, he was the main force behind the stabilization of the frontlines and the safe evacuation of millions of quarians from the war.

"You just keep complaining when you are the one that lacks balls and ability to do much other than rant you stupid fuck!" Marcus exclaimed while pointing a finger at the short man in front of him.

Sergius smirked at Marcus' timely arrival. Gerrel covered his mouth to not let a huge laugh escape. He was really enjoying the fire thrown at Brutus from all sides.

"You… you dare?" Brutus whispered while narrowing his eyes at Marcus in absolute rage.

"Yes I do! Everyone on High Command just heard your tantrums, and they have ordered your immediate arrest you utter piece of shit." Marcus said as he nodded at the corner of the room.

Suddenly, two soldiers appeared and approached Brutus. They were wearing black armor and a blue-black helmet, which gave them the rank of veteran Arcanii.

"General Brutus, you are under arrest for the charges of dereliction of duty, attempt of murder of a superior officer and genocide." The Arcanii soldier said as he put handcuffs on the now fallen general.

"Attempt of murder! What the… My father will hear of this you bastards!" Brutus exclaimed desperately at Sergius, hoping he would change his mind with his threat. Indeed, Brutus' father was the second richest man in Imperial Alliance Space, and the owner of several corporations that controlled ammunitions and firearms production. A man to love and hate in the eyes of many, but not by the son of the emperor and chosen man from the Imperial Senate.

"I really don't give a damn about your father. He will not be able to bail you out kid, this is now strictly military."

* * *

Three heavily armed men walked fast through the countless politicians and military officers in the Imperial Senate Complex of Edus Primus. The men saw hundreds of humans, dwemer and quarians walking back and forth with suitcases and military uniforms, going from one office to another. Lawyers and traders were also seen in some of the chambers, debating and arguing with others.

Finally, one of them spoke. "Politicians everywhere… I feel we are in a cave with wolves and lions…"

The other two chuckled while they dodged people in the hallway. "Roger that, we feel oppressed here…"

The three finally made it to the end of the hallway, where two powerful doors stood defiantly against them, blocking their way to the Imperial Senate Chamber of Debate. The symbols were beautifully carved on the doors… A huge shield where a spear at the right side and a flaming sword on the left stood proudly to the people that managed to see. The sword had the word "lealis" carved on it while the shield had "corage" and the spear "honoris." The doors were easily over twelve feet high and over ten feet wide. Truly a show of mighty workmanship from the Dwemer and the Romans.

Finally, one of the soldiers opened the door and they were soon overflowed by shouts and angered screams. Yes, this is how the Senate debates, just like it did when Caesar came to power. Now, they were debating over the Turian Hierarchy and the Morning War….

"We need to pull fleets against the turians! They will attack now that we are in a war we so locked in!" Screamed a dwemer senator to get the attention of the "angry mob" beneath him.

Like a Roman Senate Complex in ancient times, this one was designed in the same way. Powerful and veteran officers sat at the very first line, while the more inexperienced would be added to the other lines above them. Yes, it was sort of like an amphitheatre, except with politicians…. Dwemer and humans debated and ranted loudly; filling the soldiers' ears and taking them back to the battlefields they once lived through.

"Are you insane? If we pull one of them, another one of our colonies will be destroyed by those synthetics!"

"No way! The war is being fought correctly! We are surely winning!"

"Winning? We are losing ground everyday! If it wasn't for Sergius, our armies would've been annihilated years ago!"

"We must help our quarian friends! They would have done the same for us!"

"That is what you think! No way would they be doing the same thing for us all! They were reluctant to help us if a war with the Council would take place!"

The soldiers stood there; completely ignored, annoyed at the huge mess they called the Imperial Alliance Senate. If they were like this every day, there was no hope for them in the future. Yet, they were to see a particular senator, one with vast military experience and great knowledge in the political stage. His name… Flavius Sergius….

"SHUT UP!" A voice echoed through the room with such fierceness and authority that everyone shut their mouths immediately.

"You are senators; you are the force behind our people, ACT LIKE IT!" A man with the purple imperial robes stood at the center, waving his hands violently at the senators.

Then, a dwemer with similar clothes stepped in. "Our people elect you to protect and feed them, behave and shut your mouths before I put my Dark Legion on your asses!"

The senators looked and each other and just sat down, awaiting the further ranting from the two most powerful individuals in Imperial Alliance Space.

"Now that we are calm…" Maxentius began… "I, dwemer emperor, Maxentius, inform you of the arrest of General Brutus. He has been taken into custody thanks to Supreme General Sergius, General Gerrel and General Scipii."

The politicians began murmuring and arguing with each other until one stood up.

Sergius sighed. "Yes Kaeso?"

"With all due respect your majesties; will this affect our trade and communications because of Sir Brutus?"

"No, we already talked to him, and he agreed with us. We had to… remind him of his place and ask him to step aside before he would do something reckless."

The senators nodded happily and some even smiled.

"Now, about the Morning War, for those who still support our help to the quarian race… raise your hands." Sergius said.

More than three quarters raised their hands. _'Hell yes'_

Maxentius smiled. "Now, those who are against."

No one dared to raise their hands. _'Bunch of wolves…'_

"It is decided, our help to the quarian race will continue until the geth are brought down and exterminated." Sergius said, earning a nod from Maxentius and every senator in the huge chamber.

Finally, the three soldiers were noticed by Sergius.

"Gentlemen, please come and voice your concerns." Maxentius said just as Sergius was about to speak.

The three men nodded and walked towards Sergius, who was looking at them intently. They looked like Urban Cohorts, but there was something about them that made it quite… strange. Their armor was light compared to common heavy armor found on other soldiers and special forces and their demeanor was that of normal people. _'Not Arcanii..'_

"Your majesties." The soldiers knelt before the two emperors. They both nodded to each other and smiled.

"Please rise and tell us… what is your business here soldiers?" Sergius asked cautiously. Arcanii agents stood at every corner of the room, ready to act if any of their emperors or senators were to be attacked. Lesson had been learned from the Ides of March.

One of the men approached him and whispered on his ear…

"Sir, we've found something important you should see…"

"What is it?" Sergius asked quietly.

"A geth that can talk…" The soldier replied with fear and concern on his voice.

Sergius stood there, dumbfounded as the senators and Maxentius himself eyed the exchange with curiosity.

"You what?" Sergius exclaimed, making everyone jump from their seats.

* * *

Yes, even though the Morning War is centuries behind… imagine the pressure on the geth collective from the continuous assaults from the Allied Forces. They had to do something to survive…. Which is all I'm saying to you guys lol.

Ides of March was the event when Julius Caesar was betrayed and killed by his own senators and friends. A tough lesson for the future…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, by the way, today is my birthday! Party!

I will disappear for the whole day but at night I will be back, don't know if drunk or not, but I will be here!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

This is a glossary for you guys to be aware just how "well armed" the Imperial Alliance is. Thanks to **Randompeoples**, I have considered this before unleashing the surprises next. This is just a taste of what is to come, and hopefully you will enjoy reading it. This is basically the Imperial Army fighting the geth and other enemies in the Morning War.

Most of the terms are in latin, along with some dwemer language.

* * *

Law Enforcement of the Imperial Alliance

**IA-Poc** – IA Police. Normal troopers and low ranking detectives who provide the backbone of the full police force in numerous colonies, which are known for being peaceful and tranquil.

**IA-Dec** – Medium ranked detectives and high ranking police officers that are the main police force of the IA Security Forces around colonies, protectorates, demilitarized zones and even some home worlds.

**SPOs**- High ranking detectives and ex military officers flood the Special Police Operations Unit. They are well trained and equipped police officers who provide security in the biggest stations and cities. Very common is home worlds due to their great level of sophistication.

**Praeventores** – The Secret Police of the Tritarchy who is responsible for the capture or assassination of dangerous criminals and prevent spies from disrupting security and integrity in the Tritarchy. They are highly feared and have been extremely successful throughout their existence... since the old days of the Pax Romana in the first century AD. Salarians are known to praise these battalions for their effectiveness to wipe out criminals and launch surprise attacks upon their luckless foes.

* * *

Imperial Alliance Army Infantry Units

**Colony Defense Force** – Military units who provide support for police forces and defense of colonies from pirate/slaver attacks. Well trained and equipped, these units are made up of the reserves of the Imperial Alliance Army.

**Town Watch** – These soldiers are militia-like scouts who keep heavy observation of criminal activities and provide combat support in case of full-scale attacks or invasions.

**Scouts** – Responsible for reading the ground and provide cover to Army troopers, scouts play a key role as snipers and ambush experts in the battlefield.

**Imperial Legionaries** – The hammer and anvil of the Imperial Alliance Armed Forces, legionaries are the powerful backbone of the frontline armies, trained in Rapid Interplanetary Invasions and at launching severe counterattacks against enemy forces.

**Engineers **– Hacking, infiltrating and destroying any system from within, these soldiers are the true killers when fighting technological foes. Playing a key role in the Morning War, engineers have become some of the most basic units in any army ever since.

**Grenadiers** – Normally in tank divisions, the grenadiers are experts at Anti-Armor and drone warfare. Grenadiers are also used to screen attacks along Armored Divisions or as the motorized infantry of the Imperial Alliance Army (IAA).

**Ares Busters** – Specialized soldiers solely trained for the complete destruction of enemy armored forces. Their Ares Launchers (plasma cannons) are extremely feared throughout the galaxy for their effectiveness in blasting through almost any armor in the ground within seconds.

**Colis'tie** – Coming from the quarian term for "bird killers," these units are purely anti air specialists, and their job is to keep the skies clear of drones and fighters with their powerful plasma bazookas and missile heat seeker launchers.

**Cretan Regiments** – Deriving from the ancient Cretans, famous for raining fire and death on their enemies with arrows, these soldiers do the same, except with missiles, mortars and light artillery. These units are known to cause havoc and complete disarray on enemy armies due to their sudden attacks and retreats, leaving their enemy confused and wounded.

**Onagers** – Heavy artillery units that are feared for their powerful bombing attacks and being able to pound bunkers to complete destruction.

**Heavy Onagers** – The most powerful artillery on the ground, these mighty units are known for destroying tank divisions and reducing entire cities to rubble in a matter of seconds. Used for the first time in the Morning War, these units famously destroyed an entire army of geth within five seconds.

**Confessors** – Powerful and extremely well armed Special Forces units used as specialized strike teams or elite protectors of important locations. These units carry out hits and are the answer to the strike teams of other powers in the galaxy. Rumor has it that this military organization recruits salarians, asari and turians in secret.

**Sol Invictus** – The powerful special forces organization with really well trained biotics, fully used in assassinations, hits and high risk operations that the Confessors cannot take. These units provide finesse, power and flexibility with a high efficiency in the battle field.

**Krogan Shock Troopers** – Fearsome, highly trained and bloodthirsty krogan soldiers fill this important unit of the IAA. They are used extensively in the frontlines to destroy key enemy positions and obliterate any kind of resistance through close combat in urban areas. Romans have dubbed them "Celtic Warlords" for their ferocity and bravery in the battlefield.

**Gray Force** – An elite group mostly composed of drell focused on reconnaissance and ambush duties. They are also some of the best snipers in the IAA and are extensively used in the frontlines to point out strong enemy positions or to capture important enemy individuals.

**Shadow Legion** – Once a dwemer special forces unit but now a jack of all trades intelligence force. Humans, krogan, dwemer, quarians and, to a fair extent, salarians, flood this unit, which is focused on intelligence gathering, sabotage and assassinations during war, clearly based on the Salarian STG.

**Elite Quarian Engineers** – The "Purple Guard" is used for key interceptions, hacking in the battlefield, and also to serve as bodyguards and field commanders in cases of emergency. A true test of technological might, the Purple Guard is a powerful force. Highly trained and efficient, these units can turn the tide of any battle only using their omni – tools. Contrary to popular belief, the Purple Guard has not just quarians, but also humans and dwemer in its ranks.

**Urban Cohorts** – Battle hardened and really well trained legionaries, these soldiers, carefully selected from the Legions, are the true elites in the frontlines with their powerful display of discipline and skill. Brave, extremely well armed and led, these soldiers can turn the tide of any battle. They can also serve as commanders, bodyguards and, in some cases, de facto leaders of Infantry Units.

**Arcanii** – The secretive organization of the IAA, not much is known about them, except that they are universally feared for their effectiveness in any battle. Known for adapting to any situation and their exceptional level of technology, the Arcanii serve as soldiers, assassins, commanders and bodyguards of figures of extreme importance to the IAA government.

* * *

Armored Units

**Comitantenses Tanks** – Aggressive mainline battle tanks of the Imperial Alliance Army, these monsters are responsible for breaking through enemy lines and destroying any resistance with their 170 mm cannons and mounted grenade launchers. Their composite armor and shields provide them the necessary components to be the main aggressors, first and last line of attacks and invasions.

**Plumbatarii** – One of the best units for any commander, these birds are a jack of all trades vehicle. They can unleash terrible missile attacks on enemy lines and structures or rapidly deploy platoons of soldiers within minutes and provide cover in the main battle line. They have been known to use greek fire, which is extremely hard to extinguish, lowering shields, armor and a true psychological weapon against organic enemies.

**Zeus Fighters** – The main force behind the IAA's powerful air force, these fighters provide both fast and extremely well armed resistance against their enemies. They can support attacks, bomb enemy installations or simply wipe out the enemy's air force and establish a "monopoly" in the skies with their laser cannons.

**Biremes** – Medium sized trucks that can serve as ambulances, fast attacking vehicles or simply scouts in the battle field. Lightly armored and fast, these vehicles cause havoc as skirmishers before the main battle is joined.

**Ballistas** – Heavily armed tank destroyers that can not only obliterate armored resistance but also serve as an artillery unit of sorts. Thanks to their capacity and versatility, these vehicles are held on high regard by most military leaders in the IAA.

**Avia Terra Scholae** – A joint Roman – Dwemer creation, these vehicles are true when talking about versatility. Well armored and equipped with plasma missiles and powerful machine guns, these units can serve as anti – air vehicles while on the ground or as fighters that closely support the Army in the air. They are dubbed "Duck Feet" by most soldiers and even some officers due to their "legs" that give them the boost to jump in the air and become a sort of helicopter - fighter.

**Scorpions** – Fast deployment and heavily armed vehicles which screen the main battle line and provide support as armored vehicles for their troops to get out safely and join the battle. Well armored and fast, these units are meant to be the successors of the long time serving Biremes.

**Cataphracts** – The overpowering military might of the Imperial Alliance Armored Forces, these gargantuan monstrosities serve as the main elite killers behind invasions and full scale armored attacks. Their 200 mm cannons and laser turrets are truly able to cause havoc and destruction through most foes. Sadly, they are not very fast thanks to their heavy armor, but compensate with their kill/death ratio…. 355/1. Like a tarantula, they are vulnerable to air forces.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this... If its good or if I am missing something.

I am still working on the Imperial Navy and, to tell you the truth, it is NOT overpowering or anything like that, it is just how Romans wage war. They copy their enemies, technology and weapons, and then perfect them in order to launch a massive counterattack, hence Vatulus destroying the majority of the Geth Fleet before the turn of the tide of the war...

You can check the Punic Wars, where the Romans copied the Carthaginian technology and navy, then used it against them and obliterated their empire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Made some information available to you guys. Hope you like it! Everything will be explained later. **

**Enjoy!**

**Remember, review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Roman Way of Peace

This was impossible. The war… the war was against a genocidal pack of robots! Not against a true race! Emperor Julius was confused, terrified and severely pissed off, all at the same time.

"To my quarters." He simply whispered to the soldier. He then looked at Maxentius, who had a confused face.

"You too, let's go." He said loud enough for the group to depart to Julius' office, just a few rooms away from the Senate Chambers.

'_First the Tritarchy bullshit and now this? Where is the universe going? What have us Romans done for this to happen to us? The Geth are robots! Not a damn race! It's impossible.' _

Finally, the group made it to the private chambers of the Emperor of Rome. The door was closed shut by three Arcanii soldiers. Julius turned to them.

"Order of holy silence to you three." He said calmly.

The three heavily armed elite soldiers nodded and stood at ease close to the door.

The Confessors were a little nervous at the deadly stare of the special soldiers, but shrugged it off as Maxentius spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" He exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Sir…" He hesitated but then looked at Emperor Julius, who nodded. The soldier cleared his throat and proceeded. "We came into contact with a… very special geth platform. It says it has, at least, one thousand three hundred and fifty programs inside, and it was created by the Collective for the sole purpose to begin talks of…. peace."

Maxentius' eyes widened and coughed. Julius shook his head and muttered. "Christ…"

"It was captured during the Divos'Afertama Offensive by Arcanii and Urban Cohort soldiers. It was to be taken to Sergius himself, but it was decided by High Command to take it to a bunker close to Fort Segesta and ask for your and the Senate's opinion on this…."

Both emperors had their faces green in anger. "Why didn't you just shoot it! Those monsters deserve nothing more than total annihilation!" Maxentius exclaimed.

The leader of the three soldiers hesitated. "Well… we were going to… but when it talked… we thought that we could get the science teams look at its technology and examine it."

Julius sighed. "So this thing is close to Fort Segesta?"

"Yes sir, close to the fort, in a bunker. Confessors and Krogan Shock Troopers are guarding the place."

Maxentius paced around the room, clearly angry. "You know what this will do? This will give those damn xenos of the Citadel Council an excuse to embargo us!"

Julius sighed again and added, "Yeah and we are currently in negotiations with the turians to try to lift the embargo on them."

The soldier shifted and said, "Well majesties, what do we do? Do we destroy it or…"

"Prepare the Senate, this must be heard." Maxentius ordered.

Everyone in the room, except the Arcanii, shifted uncomfortably.

"Consider it done." The Roman Emperor said.

* * *

Ludilmis was, at last, on firm allied hands. Geth forces were annihilated a few hours earlier. Sergius and his staff were now planning what was going to happen next.

Imperial Alliance Forces had been securing key paths on the mountains that surrounded the province of the capital city. They took heavy casualties until the Urban Cohorts, along with the drell scouts reverted the dire situation and evicted the geth towards the Fudii region.

Half of Rannoch was firmly on organic hands. The other colonies were receiving reinforcements, as the wound of Ceres had not healed yet.

After Ceres was destroyed by the geth, the Imperial Senate ordered over seven hundred legions to be prepared and sent as reinforcements, especially to Rannoch. The news landed on the quarians like cake on children. Now, with the full might of the Imperial Alliance Armed Forces, the geth were beginning to lose ground quite effectively.

"We should move our tank divisions to the east; provide flexibility for our next attack." Tank Commander Bumorda suggested.

"Are you mad Bumorda? That would expose our center! It would give the geth an edge after they launch their counter offensive." Scipii said in a somewhat calm yet angry tone.

The big krogan, the first alien to achieve a high rank in the Imperial Alliance Armed Forces, smiled. "Indeed, that is the point, they will attack and we can surround them. Crush them beneath our feet and carve a path to Olwis Vasirts."

A furious discussion began between Scipii, Bumorda, Quintus Caliafax and Gerrel.

"We should bomb them first to oblivion, apply pressure with our Heavy Onagers and then destroy them in open battle by launching a full scale attack!" Caliafax, a tall, thin and scarred dwemer general suggested.

"No! It would destroy our chances for a surprise attack on them! We must use our Cataphracts to completely overwhelm their defenses and use our air force to eradicate their defenses!" Gerrel argued with the dwemer.

"Remember that there is no surprise anymore! We just kicked their asses here on Ludilmis!" Scipii countered.

Indeed, Olwis Vasirts was a key location. Sergius had concluded that, by taking that small town, Imperial Forces, acting in total cooperation with Quarian Army Forces, led by General Gerrel, could launch a powerful pincer attack. The main geth army body keeping the Fudii region on their control would be surrounded. After that, the geth will be crushed and the armies will have secured the continent completely. The other part, though, the Kaizar continent will be the next to be invaded.

Bumorda eyed up Sergius, who was calmly smoking a cigarette and smiling at something. The krogan followed his gaze and he saw a tall, extremely good looking quarian female soldier, standing at the door.

Sergius stood up and loudly said, "Gentlemen, we have a guest."

The generals turned and saw the beautiful quarian female eyeing them up and, to their surprise, chuckling loudly.

"I always imagined the meetings of you sirs like this." She said between chuckles.

Gerrel and Sergius laughed while Bumorda only smiled, well, what you call a smile from the krogan. Scipii and Caliafax simply shook their heads at her and went to the maps on the desk again, whispering angrily to each other.

Sergius quickly excused himself and left the room, much to Gerrel's amusement. "Chill out Sergius, remember to be good with the ladies!"

The human on his way out of the conference room laughed really hard at that. The quarian at the door blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

The supreme general quickly closed the door and looked at the quarian, his stature clearly towering hers. "Lieutenant, I assume you have accomplished your objective?"

Mara smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, we have it all here…" She then got her omni tool and began replaying the scene she and her soldiers saw.

It showed a geth platform with its arms up being taken away by a small unit of Arcanii and Urban Cohort soldiers to a nearby Plumbatarii, with the said gunship escorted by several Zeus fighters in the air. Then, the video turned to static.

"We managed to hack into the geth intelligence and deduce that the Geth Collective was planning an assault on Fort Lugdunum. Imperial Alliance Forces have counterattacked and the fort is completely intact. This… was recorded per your orders."

"Interesting…" Sergius muttered as he sighed and put a hand on his face, rubbing his forehead. "So this little shit is on Fort Segesta?"

Mara stifled a giggle and said, "Yes sir, it is closely guarded like I said before."

"Gerrel!" Sergius shouted at the door.

The door opened once again, and the most renowned quarian military officer stepped out. He eyed up the human and the fellow quarian, making him chuckle.

"Hey, what's cooking?" He said cheerfully.

"I assume you sound cheerful because you guys came up with a plan?" Sergius asked.

"Indeed. Bumorda's plan was good, but your plan of leaving a single division as bait for the geth to attack was priceless." He chuckled at the last word.

Mara smiled but said nothing.

"Alright.. ah… I got something… to tell you." It was clear Sergius was nervous. His eyes were darting between Gerrel, Mara and the floor.

Mara thought it was cute to see a big general like that, while Gerrel frowned.

"What is it?"

Sergius sighed and shook his head. "There's a geth unit in Fort Segesta…"

"Uh huh…" Gerrel nodded.

"And… according to Mara and intelligence, it talks, TALKS!"

Gerrel's frown was bigger now. "It… talks?" He looked at Sergius, then at Mara. "It TALKS?"

"Yeah, it's there…. waiting for us."

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY!" Gerrel shouted, making Mara step back a little.

Sergius, however, was not intimidated at all, he knew his friend well. "Apparently, the assholes want to discuss 'peace.'" He replied mockingly, making air quotes at the last word.

Gerrel calmed down and asked. "What are we going to do?"

Sergius looked at the quarian female close to them. "Mara, you are going with us."

It was an order, that much was certain. She nodded and led the way. This meeting was going to be interesting.

"Oris, you too, we are going to Segesta, pack your stuff." Sergius radioed his assistant. Within seconds, the quarian lieutenant was with them, on their way to the small airport outside of the bunker.

* * *

Supreme Imperial Alliance Senate Chambers. Edus Primus. IA Systems.

Edus Primus…. The first colony founded by the Romans after Shanxi. With a population of over one billion, this was, by far, the most prosperous colony in the Roman Systems.

When the Roman Systems joined the Dwemer Empire in a military alliance, millions of dwemer migrated to the planet. Same thing happened to the quarians when the Roman Empire negotiated an economic deal with them. In addition, the Romans had encouraged colonization by giving several incentives in loans and grants to numerous people back on Terra. The result was an immigration of epic proportions. The first wave of colonists was a little over three thousand. The second wave, a year later, over one million. It kept growing with the years.

According to the Imperial Census of 1907, Edus Primus had over 500 million humans, 300 million dwemer and over 250 million quarians, along with some ten million batarians. There were a few immigrants from Citadel Space, most of them asari, but there was a significant population of turians and salarians, something the current conservative senate really disliked.

Hate crimes had increased dramatically after the Council refused to help the quarians in the war. Turians were the most targeted race, and some of them had voiced their concerns sharply at the Imperial Alliance Detective Division. Arrests had been made, but the hate crimes continued at an alarming rate. Turians accused the government of a plot to scare and evict them from their space. The senate said the the "bone heads" were crazy. The Hierarchy had voiced its concerns too, a little too aggressively, and was duly embargoed. Volus diplomats had been negotiating for weeks to lift the embargo, to little or no effect.

Right now, however, the senate was having its most troubling time. Ever since the beginning of the Geth Uprising or Morning War as the geth had called it in their messages, the senate had trouble making decisions. They were not only worried about the war but also about the turians and their powerful military.

The Citadel powers could take advantage that the main muscle of the Imperial Alliance Military was fighting in quarian space. However, Roman diplomats were smart enough to suggest a simple yet deadly deal with the batarians, who were hated by the asari and turians ever since their annexation of Ela back in the 1700s and several skirmishes throughout the years. In case of a turian attack, both will join the fray.

While the Batarian Military was not as powerful or deadly as the Imperial Alliance or the Turian Hierarchy, they were still strong in their own right, capable enough for a distraction… Roman and dwemer military strategists had stressed that the batarians could give them enough time by distracting the turians to counterattack with full effect. Edessa would be invaded to prevent a staging ground for the turians to invade Imperial Alliance Space. Of course, everything planned was an if…

The batarians were easy to convince to join after a big skirmish with the turians. The council, using its "evil politics" as some senators had called it, tried to give the Romans the Skyllian Verge, claimed and being settled by batarian colonists. In response, the Romans declared the system a batarian zone of interest after a treaty with the Terminus Systems species.

Impressed, the batarians began to approach and eventually join the economic system of the Imperial Alliance. Slavery was slowly but surely being replaced by workers. The batarians learned that slavery had almost crippled the Romans in the 4th century. By banning it and then incorporating a better economic system, the empire became extremely rich. Everyone was able to pay their taxes, slaves were freed and became citizens. They also had to pay taxes and serve in the army for the glory of their empire that had freed and adopted them. As a result, Roman power increased dramatically.

Although slavery is still a big part of the batarian culture, it is now seen by some "radical" batarians, who are simply people that studied in the Imperial Alliance, as an "obsolete economic system." So much for influence, some people have thought.

Right now, however, the Senate had more pressing matters. The senators were in a shouting frenzy. Most, if not all, were mad at the recent turn of events that had occurred.

"No way! We will never negotiate with them!"

"We must annihilate them!"

"Remember Ceres!"

"We will never negotiate with machines!"

The shouting continued for several minutes. The dwemer senators were not even listening to the negotiation part, they were shouting continuously and furiously for the total annihilation of the geth.

"Please calm down!" Maxentius shouted but to no avail.

Dwemer culture was… simplistic at best. They acted like children somewhat. The dwemer doctrine of war was to simply counterattack with most of its military and annihilate civilian centers. Romans disliked that approach, focusing better on strategic locations and cutting off supplies to speed up surrender of the enemy. Still, the dwemer's disregard for civilian lives on the enemy could become quite effective should a conflict with the turians arise.

The Roman doctrine of war changed dramatically in the 6th century. When the empire went to the offensive, its static legions became fearsome soldiers that relentlessly attacked while supported by heavy cavalry, horse archers and heavily armed foot archers in its flanks. It was the same now, except that, after having war games with the dwemer, Romans thought that infantry was better suited as a defensive unit while the tanks divisions will carry the offensive punch.

In space, Romans had the advantage. They respected brute force but relied on flexibility and strategy, unlike the dwemer who attacked in heavy and overwhelming force. Roman ships used mass effect technology but every single day, something was discovered. Rumors had it that plasma beams were being incorporated into every single ship, frigates, cruisers and most importantly, dreadnoughts. Ares plasma cannons were already being used in the geth theatre to destroy tanks and colossus vehicles. The results were incredible, better than many expected. Sergius issued a report saying that the geth armor was "no match" against these beam cannons, or plasma beams.

Instead of slugs going at massive speeds, the Romans liked jack of all trades combat, be able to hit the enemy with both precision and power.

In short, plasma beams were incredibly powerful and could overwhelm turian ships easily. Since the Turian Navy had been stuck technologically speaking for centuries and centuries, revolving around kinetic barriers to resist mass effect technology, the Romans found that as a very good weak point. Instead of getting stuck too, the Roman and dwemer scientist divisions were busy finding new ways and technology to overwhelm the other galactic powers. Technology was strictly kept hidden. Sharing it with others would bring execution without trial, as it was treason. This technology would only be shared with key allies, like the quarians and the dwemer. The drell were under protection, so they did not need it, yet. Batarians were not trusted, even though they were a key race in trading and commerce. Krogan were not trusted either, but the Romans liked to recruit the "Celtic Warlords."

"ORDER!" Julius ordered, making some senators finally look at both him and Maxentius.

Maxentius sighed. "We are not here to consider it, we are here to let you know! I am sure the Romans think the same as us?"

Numerous voices were heard, all saying the same thing. "No peace!"

The war had brought a new era of prosperity to traders and mega companies. Workers were busy paying taxes, soldiers were fighting, ships were being built, and asteroids were being drilled to avoid using planets. Planets were considered holy sites and would only be exploited in cases of extreme emergency by the 14th amendment of the Imperial Constitution of the Imperial Alliance. Only dead or dangerous planets that could not sustain life were excused of this. Therum was excused because of its heat and poor appeal to colonists.

"Well now." Maxentius said. "Who do we send to discuss with this barbaric machine our 'terms'?" The dwemer emperor smirked.

"Sergius." Julius replied. "My son hates them as much as everyone else does, and is very skilled in diplomacy."

The senators seemed to approve with a few nods and whispers. Sergius had been a prime example for the people, and a symbol for recruiters. People loved him, the government too, so there was no problem with that.

"We pray to God and all of our holy saints that the geth are extinguished and properly put down for the good of our people." Maxentius nodded at Julius' little speech.

A senator stood up. "Emperors, fellow senators…" He addressed. "We must remember Ceres and the more than three billion quarian, dwemer and roman citizens lost by now." Everyone nodded, including the emperors. "And for that, this geth unit must be shot and taken to our scientist divisions, find ways to destroy them, only that."

"Agreed Honorius." Julius replied. "We won't forget, we won't back down, we will continued to push forward and never ever quit!" Applauses and smiles plagued the chamber. Those words were from High Praetor Claudius Kolidius.

* * *

Lafordo, 50 miles from Divos Fidens, Rannoch.

Nax was crouching, along his platoon, inside a trench built by quarian defenders years earlier. The geth defenses had been bombed but the air force had taken heavy casualties, so the AA guns had to be destroyed before the small town could be attacked.

"These bastards are clever." Nax muttered as he saw several geth units preparing a Colossus vehicle for action.

Small arms fire and some bombs were heard from a couple of miles away. Nax had been named First Centurion of the third legion, meaning he was now in charge of over fifty heavily armed grenadiers. Sergius was so impressed with his skills that had skipped command, with all their "aliens should be reviewed" bullshit and publicly, in front of hundreds of soldiers, named the krogan Optimates.

"Sir, should we radio Silver Eagle?" Marcus asked.

The krogan nodded. "Tell them we have a big bastard that needs some diapers."

Some men chuckled quietly at their superiors comment.

Marcus smiled and nodded. "Silver Eagle, this is Red Fury One, we need a big baby on diapers, big one."

Within a few seconds, the reply came. "Copy that Red, we have the father ready, please confirm if there are rocket troopers."

It was the krogan's turn to use his radio. "Vermin, do we have rocket troopers? What have we got?"

The scouts were all over. The drell were already the mainstay in the Roman Army as scouts and ambush experts. Nax had over twenty drell at his command, all scouts.

"This is Fundin, we have fifty geth troopers, two Colossus vehicles, though one is heavily damaged. No rocket troopers around."

The second in command smiled. "Silver, we don't have any rocket bastards, proceed with attack."

"Confirmed."

Silence became the master of the trench. Soldiers anxiously looked around but saw nothing. Some were whispering amongst each other. Others were simply waiting.

After less than three minutes, they heard a faint sound in the distance. Their faces turned towards the direction the sound was coming from but found nothing. The dense jungle prevented them to see more than fifty yards away from their noses.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The geth began to scramble around, assuming defensive positions, probably their readings began to flood on possible allied attack.

BANG! BOOM!

One of the defense turrets was blown sky high. The ground began to shake even more violently. Finally, the soldiers saw an enormous vehicle crushing trees with ease, supported by the tiny looking comitatense tanks.

This was the cataphract. The overpowering military might of the Imperial Alliance Armored Forces. Weighting just over sixty tons, this vehicle was slow compared to its small brothers. Comitatense tanks weighted just over thirty tons, but their ability to cause sheer destruction on the enemy was known, even to the robots.

The cataphract was equipped with the heaviest and most protective armor available in the army. The fact that it was named "Devil's baby" by legionaries was something to be reckoned with. Its 200 mm cannon was now aiming at the geth colossus…

"SUCK IT BITCHES!" Was heard on the radio, it was presumably one of the tank drivers.

The cataphract fired and the colossus jerked back, one of its "legs" blown into pieces. Its shields were now gone, and it was trying to fight back, but it had problems to remain on its feet.

The comitatense tanks surrounded the other colossus and began to pound it, with both their cannons and mounted grenade launchers keeping it busy trying to stay on its feet. Nax laughed loudly and shouted, "Time for some action boys!"

His platoon opened fire on the geth troopers, which were helplessly fighting the tanks. Snipers took out at least ten before the grenadiers fired their assault rifles at the others. The geth tried to seek refuge behind tall platforms, but to no use as grenades destroyed them completely.

The Devil's baby was now running over the colossus, making the geth vehicle do shrieks and stuttering sounds.

"SHIT!" One of the comi tanks was destroyed by the colossus, but it was so weakened by now that it stood no chance to the other tanks. The skirmish was over.

Nax kicked a geth platform as he approached the enormous vehicle that had saved their lives and finished the biggest geth vehicles. Fighting a geth colossus with small arms fire was suicide. Of course, if you were an Arcanii or an Urban Cohort soldier, well you may stand a chance.

"Yo Artorious! Still driving this piece of shit?" Nax smirked.

A door opened in a hiss, and a tall green eyed human stepped out. He grinned at Nax and gave him a big handshake.

"Of course, you still leading the grunts?" Artorious retorted.

Nax laughed. "It's where I see action, can't help it."

Both chatted amiably as Nax's soldiers took defensive positions to cover the quarian soldiers salvaging anything the geth had left usable.

"They tell me you are now a opti? True that Nax?" The human tank commander asked with a laugh. Comitatense tanks had taken the outskirts and began firing upon the geth positions about ten kilometers away from them.

"Yeah, Sergius got me that." The krogan answered with a shrug.

The human laughed and nodded. "Not surprised. Thinking of it, I think you will eventually become a general in the future."

"HA! Right." Nax said sarcastically.

Artorious looked at the fifty men strong platoon and their great level of organization. "Mark my words, these actions of yours will take you far."

Both heard an explosion far from their position. Turning to their right, they saw a fungus like explosion, making them grin.

"They did it! Those Urban Cohort dudes are unstoppable!" Artorious laughed.

In the skies, dozens of fighters shook the place and began to bombard the area close to the town. Artillery was then heard, a sign that the full battle was to take place.

"I love this…" Nax muttered in awe.

* * *

Fort Segesta, Rannoch.

"Sir! Of course you may pass!" A nervous soldier said as he opened the door to the fort's secret basement and lab.

Sergius scoffed at the soldier and he led both Mara and Gerrel, along with his adjutant, Oris, inside. Mara and Oris watched in awe the number of scientists and electronics in the place.

A scientist saw them and saluted. "Head Doctor Alus Capri, what do you need sirs, ma'am?"

"We need to get to the room where our little enemy is." Sergius replied with frown, sounding very serious.

The scientist nodded. "Of course sir! Right this way." He then led them through eight rooms, full of weapons, armor and geth parts. The lab was built on a "morgue" that had been part of the biggest hospital in Rannoch, now Fort Segesta.

A door hissed and the group saw four heavily armed confessors, all pointing their guns at the geth platform, standing and looking at them intently.

"Segius-Supreme General, Creators Gerrel, Mara, Oris, greetings." It said, making Oris gasp and Gerrel growl.

"So this is the little shit they talked about?" Sergius asked with his eyes scanning the robot in front of him. This was terrible, very terrible. Sergius knew a great deal in technology on the geth thanks to his private quarian tutors and lessons. This showed the geth were evolving, and this meant….

"What do you want geth?" Gerrel growled.

"We want to discuss terms of peace so that our races can stop fighting each other." It replied.

Sergius laughed, making everyone look at him. "Last time I checked asshole, you and your little program friends were just that, programs, not living beings, much less a race."

Gerrel smirked at his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, they think they are a race, what a bunch of stupid programs."

"Yeah, homicidal pieces of shit." Sergius said with a smile.

"We are not homicidal, we were just defending ourselves." It said, its eye fixed on the human general.

Sergius' eyes narrowed. "Soldiers, leave us."

One of them looked at him with fear. "But sir, it could kill…."

The supreme general pointed at the gun on his hip. "Me and my friends are armed, leave us, now."

The confessors saluted and left, a little nervous of leaving their most prized leader alone with a geth.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes…" Sergius said with a frown. "YOU!" He fiercely pointed at the geth platform. "You and your FUCKING friends killed women and children! You think we will try to negotiate with the likes of murderers and genocidal beasts?" He screamed the last sentence.

The geth platform uttered a sound, sort of like a stutter. "We just defended ourselves, you attacked first. We must defend our race and…" It was interrupted as Sergius got a gun and pointed it at the geth, Gerrel following suit. Mara and Oris gasped.

"I think it's time to show you how we Romans negotiate asshole."

Silence

* * *

**So now you see how Mass Effect Romans react to an enemy that has butchered, massacred and killed millions upon millions of innocents. I see the Romans as FAR more agressive, determined and powerful than the Systems Alliance in every single way. More ambitious, cunning, intelligent and fierce. **

**If the Romans see the quarians being overwhelmed, a key trade and possible ally in the future against the Council, do you think you would help them? The technologically superior Quarians, the brutes of the Dwemer and the fierce yet jack of all trades Romans. So much for the future.**

**With the geth having killed billions, do you think they deserve peace?**

**Romans had a saying, "Join us or be destroyed." **

**Think of any idea you want to put in here. You want this to happen? You want that to happen? An idea for a new unit? A detailed description of something?**

**Review!** **Tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating this story, I am still planning its full expansion, the main story. So, here you, a short but equally strong chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

It was no secret that the Roman Empire evolved from bloodthirsty wars and destruction back on Terra. Many aliens found the history of humanity close to the turians.

Batarians were some of the many species that introduced human history classes to their universities. It was a requirement; after all, the Roman Empire was the most important ally and key trade partner of the Batarian Hegemony.

The four eyed humanoid bipeds found humanity incredibly interesting after they helped them settle the Skyllian Verge. Of course, they expected something, a catch like humans said. There was none, and the batarians laughed their butts off when the Romans discussed with them key trade deals.

The Roman Empire abolished slavery in the early 5th century. It was a move that incredibly strengthened their power and gained the loyalty of several races. The Romans expanded after besting the Persians and the Germanic barbarian tribes in trade and military power. The Asian peoples saw this too damn late when the Romans unleashed their lighting war on them.

However, there was a bloody secret. A plot hole in text books and lectures that teachers refused to acknowledge. The dwemer liked it while the Romans refused to let it out.

When the Mongolian Empire invaded the Roman Republic in the 13th century, the latin people finally learned how life truly was. Countless thousands were butchered down and killed by the eastern invaders. Genghis Khan became the "Scourge of God," another Attila. The Senate, along with the Church, when it once had power, proclaimed that the Mongols needed to be "exterminated" for the good of the world.

Within months, twenty legions counterattacked, starting the Mongol – Roman War at its full might. The Romans adapted, copied and fought back its enemy with ruthless efficiency, defeating the Khan for the first time in his life at Moscova. The Romans went on to capture his son and brother in law, holding them for ransom. The Khan refused to pay it, and the western empire killed them off.

After Genghis Khan killed thousands of prisoners of war, the Romans became an enraged horde. The legions began to fight their way and, in close cooperation with the mighty Qing Dinasty, the Romans butchered hundreds of thousands of Mongolian warriors. Indeed, brutality by the Romans became known to the Mongols.

Each Mongolian city that was captured suffered greatly. Three quarters of its population was killed off, and the rest put into "special labor programs." Great general Maximus Cartolis defeated Genghis Khan in the Battle of Dohfis and invaded Mongolia. Here it's were the textbooks stop. Maximus, under orders from the Senate, ordered the complete extermination of the Mongols. Two million of them died in the next few years. By the 1500s, the Mongolian tribes were completely extinct.

Same thing happened with Islam. Since the Roman Empire was overpowered by Christianity, the new religion from the Middle East became a grave concern, as it began gathering countless people into its fanatical banner. A full scale rebellion was at hand, and the empire acted immediately. Arcanii agents were dispatched and systematically butchered hundreds of Arab leaders within months. Self proclaimed prophet, Muhammad, was captured and forced to convert to Christianity though terrible torture. After that, Islam became a lesser religion and then went extinct in the 900s through the Senate's countless efforts into making Terra "more united."

Right now, Sergius found himself in the same dilemma. Kill or be killed? Destroy or face wrath from his own people? He had nothing to lose listening to the geth talk, of course, but would never agree to peace. After those two billion quarians and close to a billion humans and dwemer perished, he was simply not going to agree.

Robots were systematically butchering people. It was madness to even hear the thing talk, yet he was curious, just like the first quarians were when they created these goddamn beasts. There was a small part of Sergius that blamed them for unleashing yet another "Scourge of God." Sergius was no religious man, he was an atheist after all of his years in the military, yet a very small part of him wondered if there was some kind of engineer that created everything. If there was, this god was sick as hell.

"Speak, tin can, before I send you to the recycle companies." The roman general growled as he put his weapon down. Surprised, Gerrel did the same.

The geth began making stuttering sounds. "We are here to negotiate a cease fire deal with organics to further the chances of survival of our species."

"Species…. right." Gerrel scoffed.

Sergius tilted his head to the side, a smirk of his face. "Now you want to negotiate? Now that you worthless pieces of crap are losing ground huh?"

"We have been trying to negotiate since the first day."

Silence. The human turned to his quarian friend, earning a shrug and a stare that clearly said everything.

"Liar." The roman spat. "If you were, you would have not killed so many people, you filthy piece of shit."

"We geth have been trying to live in peace with our creators, but one hundred percent of the time, they have attacked when there is tactical or numerical advantage." The platform then stared at Sergius. "Your people and the dwemer too."

"Mara, Oris, out." Sergius ordered. Seeing their stares of disbelief, he growled. "Now."

As the two quarians left, now it was just the roman and the quarian facing the geth platform, still staring as if studying both individuals.

Within seconds, Sergius turned to his comrade and best friend. "Gerrel, what do you think? Our little robot here wants peace, what do you say?"

"Sell it to get a couple of drinks, that much this thing is worth."

Nodding, Sergius turned to the geth. "See piece of crap? No one, in the entire damn galaxy or universe, gives a shit about your so called 'species' no one, not even my damn computer terminal."

"We have foreseen this." The geth said. "We are willing to negotiate a deal were our people will leave Quarian Space and let organics rebuild so as to ensure our creators and their allies to fully recover."

Gerrel growled. "Stupid geth, like if anyone will believe you."

"Indeed." Sergius smirked, despite the terrible circumstances. "The Roman people and the Dwemer want your 'people' dead, so dead your intelligence will be wiped out from existence." The roman mocked.

The platform made stuttering sounds, as if processing the information. "What should we do to make peace between our peoples?" The geth said in a low voice.

Sergius' eyes widened, while Gerrel just stared.

"Die." The Roman said in finality. "I, Supreme Commander of all Imperial Alliance Forces, Flavius Sergius I, hereby find you guilty of crimes against sentient beings and declare your 'species'…." He smiled deviously. "In the extinct list."

Holding his pistol, and aiming at the geth, Sergius said, "And the sentence was instated the moment you geth revolted."

Bang.

A gunshot sound echoed throughout the halls of the lab.

* * *

Nax smiled as the geth went on the retreat. The Legions were making great progress towards Olwis Vasirts. The city was incredibly important for the allied armies to surround and crush the geth completely, evicting them from the continent.

In a sense, this move was considered dangerous by some strategists, but the dwemer were eager to begin their operations that usually involved an obliterating bombardment, then to be followed by the tank divisions moving in.

The single legion left made the geth move their full might. Before they could cripple said army unit, the Allied armies counterattacked. In a show of might, the Cataphract divisions broke through the geth lines and destroyed several colossus and geth tanks. Before the robots could retaliate, the legions swept through and surrounded them.

Within a few days, the main geth body of the biggest continent in Rannoch was destroyed. All geth technology leftovers were seized by Arcanii and Urban Cohort units, ready to be taken to the scientist divisions already settled in the quarian home world.

So far, the war was going through a good, yet delicate course. Roman strategists knew that the state had, at least, some twenty years to fight before the economy could go downward. However, the batarians and drell were trading with great effect. Elcor and hanar were also making key trade deals that enabled the Imperial Alliance to keep a strong economy in the face of full scale war deep in the traverse.

Indeed, the Council probably wondered how the hell could the armies of the Imperial Alliance still keep the fight after so many years of brutal war. Romans were great diplomats and warriors, while the dwemer were famed engineers… and warriors.

Nax still remembered the first day when the Imperial Alliance intervened in the war. He also remembered how the quarian president sounded so desperate when he contacted Emperor Arpeniax, as the krogan was one of his most trusted bodyguards. Showing its full might to the galaxy for the first time, the Imperial Alliance launched Operation Brotherhood and began to land troops in every single quarian colony.

Orbital bombardment was ordered to cripple geth advancements and cut off their supply lines. While geth do not eat or have to drink water, they still need supplies to build tanks or build their own platform soldiers. As a result, the mighty Xolf destroyers of the dwemer navy began an overwhelming orbital bombardment on several factories and bunkers. Then, over three million Imperial Alliance legionaries landed on Rannoch.

Now… Ceres was something else. Nax smirked as he continued to walk alongside his platoon towards camp. The stupid geth probably "thought" that it would make the quarians' allies retreat in fear of getting more hits. It only served to enrage them. Now, the Alliance would not have mercy, none at all. There wasn't any expected after all, when could someone negotiate with robots? Still, the destruction of Ceres only made the romans and dwemer angrier.

"Centurion." An arcanii nodded at the krogan. "Well done, geth outpost has been crippled."

Nax nodded. "Yeah, they did not stand a chance."

The special forces soldier smirked. It was probably the first time the krogan saw them having some kind of emotion. "Our armies are exhausted yet we will begin the invasion in a few weeks, you are dismissed, ensure your men are well prepared before it begins."

"Yes sir."

The krogan turned his head and saw a batarian army convoy moving fast. It was no secret the batarians had joined the war out of not just security but also to… kiss the ass out of the Imperial Alliance government. While the batarian army was inferior in comparison to the Alliance one, they were still very good fighters, attacking with flexibility and numbers. Scipio and Sergius had praised them for their versatility and bravery, calling them "four eyed hastati." The hastati were the mainstay of the ancient Roman Republic back in the 4th and 3rd centuries BC, young, hungry and aggressive cocky fighters who fought with utmost distinction and bravery.

The Batarian Expeditionary Forces joined the war when one of their fleets was attacked by the geth…. but Nax knew the truth… There was no attack. The geth had not attacked any race besides the romans and dwemer. The batarians were now fighting not just for the galaxy, but also for better trade deals and quite possibly an alliance that could save them from a Council – led invasion. Their screw ups were probably getting the better of them. Of course, everyone knew the dwemer despised them.

A dwemer soldier, who was at Nax's right, hissed and growled. "Damn batarians, they are probably planning to enslave the whole quarian race once this is done."

The krogan chuckled. "Something in your mind Ulfans?"

"Yes." The young and seasoned soldier stated. "Batarians only want to either steal technology from us or just kiss our ass to make themselves richer, stupid blinks."

The dwemer suffered an alien attack for the first time by batarian pirates and raiders after years of being in contact with the Roman Empire. They were enraged as thousands of their people were rounded up and enslaved. Those raids continued for a few months, seemingly unanswered.

"We did good in putting thousands of them down like the filthy animals they are." Ulfans smirked.

After a few months, the bulk of the Imperial Dwemer Navy counterattacked. Within weeks, thousands and thousands of batarians, and some even turians and asari, were rounded up and executed without trial. Dwemer thematas landed on several batarian outposts and destroyed anything in their path. The sad part was that not even women and children were spared. There were stories of babies burned and batarian women raped with sticks.

Nax shook his head in amusement. "Still remember how they reacted, it was like someone tossed a grenade on their ass, poor bastards."

The three century old krogan saw firsthand, being a mercenary working for the Shadow Legion back then, how the dwemer killed and butchered like there was no tomorrow. For the next two months, over three hundred thousand batarians died. Colonies were seized, as they were levo based, to it was suitable for the dwemer, and entire populations exiled.

Reaction was imminent. The Terminus Systems began preparing for full scale interplanetary war. The dwemer looked eager to engage while the Council amusingly watched in the sidelines, as if waiting for the two races to tear each other down.

Their amusement was cut short, however, when Rome dispatched her best diplomats and negotiators. The deals were incredibly fortuitous for the four eyed biped race. Indeed, they were so impressed that they began engaging the humans in diplomatic talks. The dwemer were forced, by the Romans to some extent, to sign a peace deal with the Terminus, only for the pointy eared people to continuously taunt the batarians until now.

Nax was told that the Council was furious. The krogan could see them behind the batarian attacks, and it amused him to no end. There will be a time when the so called mighty "Citadel Space" community will have to bow to someone. Even if it doesn't end up being the krogan, Nax would be happy if it was the Imperial Alliance.

"Well, now they are fighting on our side, so keep your balls warm and fight the geth or else."

Ulfans smiled and nodded, happy his superior did not say anything bad about his race or contradicted his claims. It was good to be neutral these days.

"Hey Ulf!" A roman soldier approached. "You still owe me that target practice."

Chuckling, the dwemer nodded and left with his friend, leaving Nax to his thoughts as the city he was currently in was slowly but surely turned into a fortress, eagerly prepared for Operation Elfezda, dwemer word for "freedom."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Any ideas you have or something, leave them in the reviews section. The more reviews, the more I write so... yeah. I will provide some more insight into the dwemer later on. Yes, there are some facts that are shared with the Elder Scrolls, but overall, they are different at the same time. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Make sure you leave a review and thanks to the one who have done so.**


End file.
